


A Place for Me and You

by Artistic_Alex



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Father-Son Relationship, Foster Care, Gen, Orphanage, Other, Realistic Storytelling, Spoilers, dadvid, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: Life isn’t some gift wrapped in bow, life is hard work.Working for a better place to live, working for the ones you love, and learning to work for yourself.Max had become an important part of his life, someone he decided he wanted to protect when one instance went to far, but is he willing to do what it takes?Summer is only eight weeks and fall somehow shorter, but even so a lot can happen in that time, it’s enough time to realize that maybe you don’t belong where you are, that maybe your life has room for more people in it.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> First work to this fandom! I hope it’s good, I’m sorry if it isn’t, I’m very new so I might not have them very in character but I don’t want to make them just cookie cutter people who you couldn’t tell are themselves so if you have suggestions let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer can only last for so long.

Tomorrow is the last day of summer, the last day of camp, the last day he has away from home.

Max sat at the end of the small incline, looking up over the trees to the sparkling stars that shine above him, faintly drawing lines and shapes in his head.

He’s never really seen stars now that he thinks about it. Sure, he’s been outside more times then he can count because of that asshole David, but he’s never looked at them like this now that he can actually see them. Light pollution is a bitch, huh?

It’s colder than you’d expect for an August night, the wind occasionally blowing nips at his fingers causing him to bury his hands deeper into his hoodies front pocket.

It’s strangely calming, though. It’s so quiet, peaceful, and he’s never been a fan of the heat. It almost makes him wish he could just-

No, no he hates it here. He hates the outdoors and the trees and the smell of grass and the feeling of dirt and rocks on his clothes and shoes that do nothing but stain what little he has to wear. He hates all the campers because they’re all just assholes who haven’t been broken by the world yet, naive lil’ shits is what his mom calls them. Most of all he hates David. Fuck David, him and his bullshit positivity and insistence on “caring” for him. He won’t miss it. He swears he won’t!

But...

He’s going to miss it here.

Max would never admit that to anyone, he’d rather stand in the middle of a highway and get run over by a semi truck ten times then give David the satisfaction of knowing he won, but deep down he knows he’s had fun. He’s made great friends, he’s learned so many new things, but he also likes the smell of the pinewood trees, the unmistakable feeling of excitement he gets when being near a bonfire, the feeling of the dirt and grass beneath him. He’ll really miss it here even if he spent all that time trying to get away.

Max sighs as another breeze passes, blowing a small curl into his face.

Maybe his parents actually did something good for him for once. Neil and Nikki had told him countless times that he’s “become a better person” or whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. Maybe his parents sent him here in the hopes he’d actually have fun, that he’d actually like it?

No… Camp is where unwanted kids go, at least in his case. Kids like Nerris and Neil had great parents albeit strange ones, but they might not be like that at home just like his, right? No, no he could tell. His parents were assholes, no doubt about it.

He’s sure they won’t be happy to see him, there’s no way they even missed him. They’ll just brush him off and find something to yell at him for in the car. He wonders if they’ll try to pretend to be good parents like they used to years ago, fake smiles, hand shakes, tall tales of the “fun” they have. Max hopes they just don’t care enough to not say anything, to just sign the papers and get it over with.

Max picks up the small rock next to him and chucks it at a tree far from the inclines end, huffing as he throws another realizing he’s managed to get himself worked up just by thinking again. Of course this doesn’t stop him from chucking another one, aiming it towards a squirrel he sees run past the tree.

“Now Max, we’ve talked about you disrupting nature, I’d hope that isn’t what you’re doing on your last night here.” 

David. Of course.

“What are you doing up asshole?” Max asked as he picked up another stone. 

“I could ask the same to you since the campers have been asleep for more than an hour now and you’re not supposed to be out here.”

Max doesn’t look back, he just throws another rock, watching it bounce off the tree causing some of the frail bark to fall back with it.

“You should come back to camp, you’ll get cold out here, Max.” David said, sitting a distance beside him.

“Don’t care.” 

“I do.” 

Max rolled his eyes as he whipped another piece of the earth far from him, avoiding David’s eye contact. He sounded somber, never a good thing for David and Max _did not_ want to know why. 

It’s quiet, aside from the occasional thrown rock and the ruffle of the leaves starting to fall from the breeze passing them. It’s uncomfortable.

“You know, I come up here to think sometimes.” David says giving an earnest smile. “I’ll sit for hours and just stare at the stars and smell the trees-“ 

“That’s fucking stupid.” Max says. David doesn’t falter, he instead turns to look at the child beside him. “Why are you up here, Max?”

Max is in mid raise of his arm before he lowers it to side eye the man child beside him. “Why do you care?” He asks with a slight scowl.

“Why wouldn’t I care? It’s my job in more than one aspect, of course.” 

Max tosses the rock weakly back down and crosses his arms debating if he should even bother responding to this idiots pathetic small talk, but it’s when he looks over to see a slight concern in the man’s eyes that he sighs.

“I.. Couldn’t sleep. Too much shit going on upstairs, though I doubt you’d understand.” 

The wind picks up again, Max shivers as it stings the tips of his ears causing him to raise his hoodie over top of his apparently large head. “I know how it is, I’m fairly worried about tomorrow as well.”

David? Worried? Both surprising and not at all. He’s tempted to ask but he’s not sure if he’s really interested in the reason since David practically worries about everything.

“I’m gonna miss all of you campers. All of you have been the most rewarding group Gwen and I have cared for, especially you, Max.” 

“Me? The fuck?” Max furrows his eyebrows as his facial expression twists into a mix of a scowl and confusion.

“We’ve all noticed how much better you’ve gotten. You interact more, you smile more, you just seem… Happier. I feel like that’s an accomplishment!”

Oh yeah. David’s stupid sign in the counselors cabin. Idiot really thinks him being positive is a success? Please, he must have lower standards than he thought. 

David seems to notice his annoyance and adjusts his posture slightly in hopes of seeming less stiff.

“I mean that as a compliment, Max. We’re really proud of you! It’s nice to see you smile, not the usual cynical smile, but actually smile. I’m glad you’ve made friends, and I’m glad you seem like you enjoyed your summer.”

“Yeah? And you’ve gotten less annoying, I guess.” Compliment for a compliment. Fair trade. He tried…

It took some time to come to terms with but he knows he’s been a bit less harsh on David, on everyone now that he really thinks about it. He’s actually let himself enjoy things, of course all the while raising hell and havoc on the camp. It pissed him off before, but he feels somewhat relieved in a strange way, that he’s capable of smiling and laughing, being a normal kid. 

“What do you do when you aren’t tending to this shit hole of a camp?”

“Language.” 

Max rolled his eyes, surprised that he’s just now clocking him after he’s probably swore more times now than he has blinked.

“I don’t really have a job outside of this. I do volunteer work and such around my neighborhood, donate blood, earn some money donating plasma, too.”

Max gives him a questioning look. “How do you pay for a place to live then?” 

“I save up the money I get during the summer, and sometimes I do get paid when helping around town. I’ll cut grass and such to help the neighbors, plow snow, things like that.”

“That’s stupid.” Max says without a beat. 

“It’s hard to get a job when I’m here in the summer. I can’t be given a three month leave, you know.” He says with his usual laugh.

“Why not be a teacher or something? They get summers off.” 

Max glances back to the feet he has hanging over the edge, cursing himself for even continuing a conversation.

“I’ve thought about it. I do enjoy working with children, but I’d have to go to a school for that even if it’s brief I’d rather not spend time doing that right how. Maybe soon.” He adds an earnest smile.

“Have any plans for when you get home, Max?” Max visibly flinches when he mentions home, though he isn’t sure why. Home wasn’t _that_ bad. Just the occasional belt beating and meal skipping, but still, he doesn’t want to talk about himself right now especially when he deserved a lot of what he received.

“Nothin’. Probably just wait until next summer when my parents send me back to this shit hole because they don’t wanna deal with my shit.” 

David’s eyes downcast slightly in a visible regret, almost as if he had forgotten about the whole “parents not caring” thing. Max found it slightly amusing for someone who supposedly “cares.”

“I’m.. Sorry Max, I really hope things change for you, I’m sure it’ll be okay eventually...” David shakes his head and returns to a slightly more chipper body language once more, “but, if you are here next summer I’ll be glad to see you again!”

Max scoffed. 

“Yeah, sure. I raised hell and terrorized you since I’ve gotten here, you don’t have to pretend you’ll like the idea, David. That’s just fucking stupid.” 

David shakes his head. “No Max, I really do mean it. I hope if you want to you’ll want to come back, and I hope Neil and Nikki do the same. Can’t imagine you three without each other.” 

Max fights away a smile as he lowers his head a bit more, his dark hair falling more into his eyes. The hidden uptick on his lips is replaced once more with a frown once he realizes that he might not ever see Nikki and Neil again. He did call them temporary friends after all. Sure, they made up, but that doesn’t change anything. Max crosses his arms closer to himself, sighing slightly and attempting to ignore David, who from the corner of his eye, looked as if he had something to say but kept stopping himself from speaking.

“Gosh, it really has gotten chilly fast, huh? Let’s head back to camp. You need to rest.” 

David stands behind Max waiting patiently for him to follow which he begrudgingly does. He attempts to scowl the whole way but can’t help but feel slightly better now that he’s talked to someone, even if it wasn’t about how he felt. He still doesn’t like that the person he’s talked to is David but you can’t change it, or whatever. 

They finally are back at the tents, Nurf could be heard loudly snoring from his tent as they passed it, David unzipping it for Max before offering a smile.

“Don’t let me catch you out of bed again, okay? It’s dangerous to be in the woods alone at night and-“ 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

David just gave him another smile, gesturing him to head in for the night.

“Good night, Max.”

Max rolled his eyes and walked in, zipping it loudly until it came to a complete close. Neil stirred only slightly in his cot, turning the other way and facing the fabric of the tent they shared. Max crawled into his bag with a sigh, peering over to his friend one last time before pulling out his stuffed bear and holding it close to himself.

He sets him down for a moment to take off his sweatshirt to lay down properly into his cot, grabbing his bear and holding it close to himself in hopes of calming himself if only slightly. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Honeynuts.” He says, giving the small bear a light squeeze.

“We go home tomorrow…” 


	2. Troublesome Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is always present in the infamous grounds of Camp Campbell, even if it is the last day.

Max awoke much earlier than he had been expecting, grunting as he sees that the suns light hasn’t even started to beam down through the tent. What even woke him-

_“Fucker, come on, have at thee!”_

Ah. The quartermaster. Of course.

He rolls over, peering to the opposing cot in his shared tent where he sees Neil still fast asleep. Surprising, usually he’s a light sleeper… 

Max sleepily rubs his eyes and sits up, patting his blanket for his stuffed bear, sighing in content when he finds him and gives him a small squeeze. He lazily whips his hair from his face as he attempts to “wake up” completely. Max scowls and throws himself onto the cot, pissed knowing there really was no reason for him to do so since it was too early to be awake anyways. He could have rested some more, but now here he is, wide eyed with nothing to do. 

He could make coffee, sure, but what was even the point now that he was awake? Ah, who was he kidding. Coffee is good all the time. He’ll make some when Neil wakes up so he doesn’t get mad that it’s cold. Whatever… 

He reaches of his cot and feels around for his hoodie, grabbing it and pulling it over himself as an act of spite to the slowly warming morning. Today was gonna be hot, not that he cared though.

He goes to reach for his jeans when he realizes he’s fallen asleep in them. That would explain why he felt so gross, huh? Whatever. Not like this has been the first time, wont be the last either. 

He carefully hides Mr. Honeynuts under his pillow before turning back to Neil’s cot. God, he sleeps as stiff as a board, even when he isn’t awake he’s uptight. He reaches his hand out to wake him before retreating back slightly. 

Neil _has_ been pretty tired lately. Lately he, Neil, and Nikki have been taking every opportunity to milk more adventures out of the camp, wanting to do as much as they could while they still had the chance. It’s been really tiring, though, even Nikki isn’t immune to the constant go their missions require. A good friend would let their tent mate sleep and respect their boundaries.

He’s not a good friend.

“Neil-” He gives a firm push to his side, “Neil, wake the hell up!” Neil grunts and sits up, dazed and annoyed. 

“What? What could you possibly want? You know where my comic books are so just read them, it’s not like you’ve ever given a shit about asking permission or anything.” 

“That’s not why I woke you up.”

“Then what do you want?” 

Max thinks for a moment before standing back and placing his hands in his hoodie pocket. “I don’t know. It’s early and I’m bored. Plus, I’ve already read all your books dude. Shit doesn’t entertain me like it does you.” Neil rolls his eyes. “And why didn’t you just find something to do outside instead of waking me up at-“ He searches for his wrist watch, squinting as he reads the time. “Five fifty-seven in the morning?”

Max merely shrugs as he steps back for Neil to get off his cot, smirking slightly at his annoyance. “I’ll make some coffee-“ Neil says as he stands and begins making his “bed.” He straightens it and grumbles as he tried to iron it out with his hands. 

“Nah, I got it. I don’t like how you make it.” 

“Max, you pour an entire coffee tin into the filter, I course I don’t like it, no one does.” Neil says as he neatly sets his clothes onto his bed in preparation for his usual, yet annoying morning routine. 

“Not my fault you all are a bunch of pussies who can’t handle a little caffeine without massive amounts of sugar. I’d rather not have diabetes, thank you.”

Neil rolls his eyes once more. “There _is_ caffeine in most sugars, there’s no-“ 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, just shut up and go get your shit ready.” Max says as he turns on the small pot, placing the filters inside before looking to the coffee tin. He grumbles as he decides to poor less then his usual amount. Maybe it would be best for him to be less of an asshole his last full day here. He almost changes his mind when he hears Neils small chuckle, but decides to just flip him off instead.

“Alright, I’m gonna head to the bathroom to get ready. You coming?” Neil says, straightening the pile in his arms.

“Nah. I’m already ready. Can’t improve perfection.” 

Neil steps out his tent but stops in his tracks.

“Holy shit-“ 

Max steps out to see five appearingly dead bears being dragged by the quartermaster through the far end of the camp.

“Yeah, so we’re not participating in whatever the fuck that is-“ Max says as he heads back into the tent.

He’ll never get that guy, even after a whole summer with him.

The coffee takes much longer then he’d like to brew, Neil already being back and dressed by the time the little machine gave a small ‘ding.’ 

They both pour themselves a cup and begin drinking the hot liquid, instantly relieving them both.

“So… Last day…” Neil says awkwardly. “What’s, uh, what are we doing today? I have some ideas for our last adventure, possibly even mess some stuff up, you know?” 

Max takes another long sip, thinking for a moment. Whatever they did, it had to be big, _huge_ , Max was the master of doing shit he isn’t supposed to, a great manipulator, a quick thinker, yet today he couldn’t think of a single last activity. Anything that came up he shot down within himself, knowing it won’t reach the expectations that they needed. 

“I got nothin’, what do you got?”

Neil’s face lit up as he set down his coffee, the mischievous mad scientist showing through his shy nerdy identity. 

“I was thinking we could round up all the food we have and set off fire works in the mess hall! Imagine how bad it would smell, the only stuff we have left is expired-“ 

Max shakes his head. “Nah, nah, we did that already with dirt and toilet water.”

“Y-Yeah, but this is different…” Max raises an eyebrow as Neil just settles back in place.

“W-well if that’s not good I also got this, how about we dig a hole outside the counselors cabin so when Gwen and David walk out they’re stuck down there, then we have complete free rein on-“ 

“Kinda already did that. Plus, that’s boring and would take too long, and knowing David he’s probably up by now, he’d hear us.” 

Neil looks slightly annoyed yet attempts to remain persistent.

“I also have-“

“Boring.” Max says without a beat.

“I haven’t even told you what it is ye-“

“Boring! Jesus Neil, thought you were supposed to be the smart one yet all your ideas blow!”

Neil just crosses his arms in complete defeat, scoffing at the short boy in front of him. “Yeah, well at least I came up with ideas!” 

“Yeah yeah, fuck you too. Maybe Nikki’s got something. She’s got fireworks, there’s _gotta_ be something we can do with those that we haven’t done already.” 

Max stands and sets his coffee cup down before once again digging his hands into his pockets. “Let’s go get her.” 

Neil sheepishly opens the tent, being sure to be careful since the other campers are asleep, Max just pushes him aside and steps out, looking around as he hears the tent zip closed.

The sun wasn’t even out yet, the sky is nothing more than a shade of medium blue with the moon appearing to be lowering as the sun plans to take its place. It’s clouder than he had been expecting, the air holding a slight humidity that he hadn’t really noticed until now. It was going to rain. Fireworks definitely wouldn’t work, what a shame. Neil obviously thought the same as he scoffs lightly at the weather.

Oh well, this would just mean they’d need to think outside the box.

“You know, maybe this is a sign we just shouldn’t do anything “bad” today..” Neil inquires. “Maybe we should just, I don’t know, enjoy our last day together normally? Maybe we don’t need to go out with a bang.”

“Did someone say bang?!” Max and Neil look to see Nikki practically crawl like an animal from her shared tent, already dressed and ready to go. 

“No, Neil’s just talking some bullshit about universal signs and what not.” 

Nikki tilts her head slightly, her turquoise curls falling messily to her shoulder. “Neil believes in universal signs? I thought you were,” Nikki does a wide stance and gestures her hands in a wave over her head as if revealing something, “a man of science?!” Neil just huffs in annoyance. “I am! I’m just thinking that maybe we aren’t meant to do it. I don’t know, give a guy a break, huh?” 

“Well I think it’s good that he’s had a change of heart.”

The kids turn to see David holding a clip board in his hands, staring down at them with a small grin. “Also, Gwen found your stash of fireworks and knives. So your plans have been foiled!”

Fucking Gwen…

“Yeah, whatever shit head, we’ll find a way around it. We always do.” 

He says as if he had any ideas of how he could salvage any plan for mischief. 

“Yeah! Prepare yourself, Davey! We’re comin’ in hot with… Something!” Nikki says with a small hop for emphasis. Neil just look at him quizzically.

“Why are you out here already? You don’t wake campers up until eight usually.” Neil asks. “Everyone needs to get up early to pack their things. You guys leave at noon so we aren’t given much time to fit in an activity so I had to compensate.”

Neil nods, understanding his logic, Max only shakes his head to hold back a David “compensating” joke.

“Wait, we’re leaving that early?” He asks, voice slightly raised. “Now, now, no need to get upset. And yes, you all are. We told you guys and everything, I guess you weren’t listening.” 

Max flares slightly, his voice becoming slightly defensive. “I’m not upset! You just piss me off is all. I don’t like seeing your face so early in the morning, like having a nightmare while being awake.” 

Nikki laughs and reaches up for a high five that Max pretends he doesn’t see. 

“Since you campers are up early you can help with breakfast if you’d like. The quartermaster mentioned getting some new product for meals and he’s excited to get cooking.”

Ah. The bears. Pass.

“That’s dumb. Might stay here, or we might probably wait in the mess hall. Or we might not, because fuck you.”

The mans positivity doesn’t falter as he smiles. “Well, alright. Don’t cause too much mischief. I’d like to have a nice last day, we wouldn’t want to upset your parents with bad behavior, would we?”

Though they all knew David didn’t say that as a threat and more as a statement, it still made Nikki and Neil look a bit worried at the idea of getting in trouble by their parents. God knows parents were a whole different storm compared to underpaid shit camp counselors, because unlike the counselors they _can_ and _will_ beat their kids ass. Max wasn’t scared though, his parents knew he was a little shit anyways and that he could handle an ass whooping. 

They head off without another word, walking to the mess hall in a brief silence, only talking once more once they reach the door.

“So, now what? We don’t have our fireworks, knives, bebe guns, animal guts, and whatever else we had in that hole. Now what?”

Max’s face slowly twisted into a smile as he came up with an idea.

“We’re gonna get our stuff back.” 

*****

Max, Nikki and Neil sit at their usual table, Neil tapping impatiently while Nikki squirmed in her seat, one of the few sounds remaining prominent in the quiet and tired room.

“Would you too cut that out? It’s annoying.” 

“Sorry! I’m just excited and sitting here is _so_ boring!” Nikki rests her face and arms to the table and lets out an exasperated groan.

“Quick being over dramatic. We gotta wait until Gwen and David leave the cabin, plus we have to wait for the campers to pack their shit while we pack ours. Once that’s over we can steal what we need and set up.” 

Nikki practically vibrates in her seat while Neil still looks a bit worried.

“I don’t think it’ll work, not everything we have is explo-“ 

“Shh! Here they come!” 

David enthusiastically swung open the door, a tired Gwen a short distance behind him.

“Good morning, campers!”

The campers groaned a half assed good morning while a few yawned, though David didn’t let the lack of energy stop him from taking his usual bouncy steps in front of the tables.

“As you all know, today is the last day of Camp! We have plans to make this day extra special before your parents begin to arrive at noon. Gwen and I worked really hard last night and managed to put together an activity that combines all your interests!” 

Some of the campers perked up slightly, a sudden interest in their eyes. 

“We won’t say exactly how yet but I hope you’re all as excited to see it as we were making it!”

Gwen rolls her eyes from her place slumped on the wall. She looked tired. 

_Perfect._

“You may all get breakfast and then we can begin clearing the tents. After we’ll begin our activity.” 

One by one the kids lined up, grabbing a spoonful of what looked like chunky mashed potatoes and…. Pieces of brown fur? They all decided to pass on today’s breakfast and instead head out to clean the tents.

Nikki took the longest, her insistence in keeping every stone, pinecone, and blade of grass wasn’t agreeable to the size of her bag. Neil took awhile due to his annoying habit of neatly sorting everything. Max just threw his bear, extra hoodie and jeans, and pillow into his backpack he brought. Done, not that hard. 

By then everyone was done and it was time to unleash “The Ultimate Explosion.”

*****

“Ow! Nikki! That’s my face!” 

Neil attempted to adjust the girl on his shoulders who was attempting to reach into the slightly open window in hopes of unlocking it and propping it open the rest of the way. 

“Well, that’s my shoe, get your face off of it!”

After it’s unlocked (an action that took way longer than it should have to complete) Nikki opened the window the rest of the way and crawled in, unlocking the front cabins door quickly to avoid them all being seen entering.

“Alright,” Max says in a whisper. “Nikki, grab anything that’s either flammable or explosive, Neil, you keep a lookout, I’ll work on finding the shit they took.” 

They all nodded in agreement and split up, Nikki practically tearing the room apart while Max tried to leave behind as small of a trial as possible. 

After ten minutes of not having any luck he starts to get a bit anxious, he needed to find that box or bag or this wouldn’t work. He just needed to look harder-

_Clunk_

Max pressed the floor in the same spot. Huh, hidden trap door. 

“Guys I think I found it!” He says as he pulled the hidden latch open. 

“Holy shit…”

The box of confiscated items, every last thing ever taken from a camper, _and it was now theirs_.

“We hit the motherload! Look at all this stuff! There’s actual bombs in here!” Nikki says as she jumps in place. “Yeah. We can create some real chaos with this.” Max says with a smirk. The whole box was filled with knives, firecrackers, fireworks, knives, small explosives, anything you can imagine to stir shit up. It was beautiful.

“Wait did you guys hear that?” Neil asks in a panicked voice. 

_“And I’m just worried that we don’t have the right information we need for him.”_

“Shit!” Max says in a whisper shout. “It’s David! Hide!” They all scramble over each other as they slide under the counselors bed, hardly fitting in their panic. 

The door opens with its usual squeak as the two counselors step in, obviously engrossed in a conversation. 

“David, I’m sure it’s okay! They just forgot to leave a home number, that’s fine. Maybe they don’t have a phone, nothing we can’t sort out.”

David just shakes his head. “It’s not that, Gwen! They didn’t leave home address, phone number, I mean gosh, we don’t even know his last name or his parents names. What if they forget pick up is today and we can’t contact them?” 

_Were they talking about him??_

Gwen just leans back and folds her arms. “Then we take him to the police station and let them handle it. It’s not our job, we can only do so much.”

“But-“

Gwen puts a hand on the mans shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure they’ll show up, this isn’t parents day, you’re just tired, don’t work yourself up too much, okay?”

David sighs and releases some of the tension from his shoulders.

“I- okay….”

“Good. Now let’s go out there and finish this shit show of a summer with a bang.”

_Oh, it’ll go out in a bang alright._

They begin to head out, David freezing for a moment before following Gwen once more. Once the counselors leave they carefully crawl out from beneath the bed.

“Wow. That was close.” Nikki says as she stretches. “Yeah. I’m glad they left, I don’t think I could have stayed under there for much longer.” Neil says as he rubbed his aching ribs.

“Who do you think they were talking about?” Nikki asked. Max stiffens slightly. “Who cares? Doesn’t sound important and it’s not our business.” 

Neil goes quiet for a second, his detective skills kicking into gear.

“Well, they mentioned it was a male campers parents, meaning he has both, they also mentioned parents day…” Neil strokes his chin. “And only two people had parents who didn’t show up to parents days…” Neil’s face lights up and Max feels his stomach churn as Neil points to him.

“It’s space kid!” He says as he snaps the pointed fingers together. 

“Yeah! That makes sense. I wouldn’t want to pick up space kid either.” Nikki says with a small laugh.

“Haha, yeah, well mystery solved, moving on! Grab the box and let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

Nikki gave solute as she rushed back under the bed to retrieve the box.

“Hey, you, uh… Are you alright Max?” Neil says as he tilts his head to look at his friend better. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know… You’ve kinda like, slumped a bit? Your demeanor changed.”

Max puts on his cynical smile before giving an elbow to the stomach to the boy next to him. “Yeah I’m fine, I’m not a pussy like you. I don’t _feel_ things.” Neil just scoffed. “Alright, let’s just grab and go.” 

*****

“No, the animal guts need to be in the center so they can be the center of attention!” Nikki says, trying to reach for the jar.

“No! We should set them in the outer parts so the smell transmits faster. Plus, fat is very flammable! The fireworks need to go in the middle as a finale, plus, you couldn’t even see them in the middle, it’s wouldn't even matter! It’s a smell thing, Nik”

”But then the fireworks will light up too fast!” Nikki huffs.

”Maaaax tell Neil he’s not being fair! He got to set up the fire wood and smash the alcohol bottles! Tell him to let me help!” She whines.

Max rolls his eyes at his friends pathetic display. “Nikki, it makes more sense to do it this way, so just stop being such a child!”

“You’re the child!” 

Finally, after having enough of the bickering Max grabs the jar from Neil’s hands and smashed it onto the forming pile. “You both are children. Jesus Christ, there, now help me with the confetti bomb and hurry up, we don’t have much longer until they finish their activity before they notice we’re gone. These tents aren’t gonna burn themselves.”

*****

After an hour of set up it’s complete.

They were going to make the biggest and most dangerous bonfire this shithole of a camp has ever seen.

Max finished throwing the last of the lighters into the pile and steps back, basking in it all.

It had everything, fireworks, explosives, confetti, questionable drug like substances, cigarettes, lighter fluid, animal fat, feces (don’t ask where they got that from,) and they even managed to snag some of the hair the quartermaster had for the extra terrible hair burning smell.

It was perfect.

Even more perfect, it would rain soon, all evidence of a fire would be wiped out from the pouring liquid. No police or firefighters needed, just natural chaos.

“You guys ready?”

Max says as he steps back.

Neil and Nikki both nod in sync, an evil glint in both of their eyes as they prepare themselves. Max takes out a single match from his pocket, smirking to himself as he swipes in across the box. “Alright then. Let’s do this.” He tosses the single match into the pile. 

It didn’t do anything. 

“Ah, what!” Nikki says with a head tilt.”

“Man. That was anticlimactic.”

“There you campers are!” David says as he rushes to the group, other campers in tow. “Now, what is all-“ 

Suddenly the entire pile sparks to life, quickly becoming a large fire as the fireworks begin to fire off into random directions, starting fires on all the nearby tents as a last act of camp rebellion. Fuck those shitty tents and everything they stood for.

“Wooooah!” Nikki exclaims as the fire crackers begin to pop within the rapid growing heat. 

Everyone watched in awe and fear as the mini bombs began to go off, the smell of smoke, dead animals, and hair filling the air in a horrid blast.

“Look at how big it’s getting.” Erid says as she looks into the flames. “That’s so cool.” 

“Uh Max, it’s getting _too_ big.” 

The fire manages to reach the trees, slowly burning its way into the woods.

“Oh geez, Gwen, we have to do something!”

Gwen looks panicked as she watched the growing soon to be forest fire. “Ah, shit, I’ll go grab the hose! Just stay here!” 

The quartermaster nonchalantly steps past the campers with a bucket of water, splashing it to the pile only for it to do nothing. A small ember falls onto the old man's hat causing a tiny flame to sprout from it.

“Well that’s all I got” He says as he licks his finger and pressed it to the small fire, putting it out before stepping away and disappearing once more.

“Shit! I thought you said it was going to rain, Neil! How the fuck are we going to put this out!” Max frantically looks to the sky to see no rain clouds in site, only a few grey gloomy ones that make no promise for a storm. “I did! It should have been raining by now!”

Before Max can properly begin to chew out his idiot of a friend Gwen is running back as fast as her long legs can carry her, a long hose in tow that she almost trips on multiple times.

“Get out of my way!!!” She yells as she pulls the lever to start the hose. The pressure knocks her to the ground as a harsh spray of water barrels out of the hose like a rain of bullets. She struggles to stay in place but manages to do so after practically being pulled from all angles from the powerful hose. Finally, the fire is out, leaving an out of breathe Gwen who stands straight with a smile.

“And that’s... The last... camp activity. Told you we would get everyone, you ungrateful little shits.”

Almost in sync the three begin to question. 

“Did you guys plan for us to do this? There’s no way, no, no, I call bullshit!” Max says, stomping up to the two camp counselors.

“We did! We knew you guys would try something so we made sure to hide your things in a place we knew you’d find it! And we thought since we were doing everyone’s activities we would do yours, too.” David adds with a wink.

“So Max’s camp is pyrotechnics?” Harrison asks. 

“Uh-“ 

“Yep, it sure is! Even though they weren’t with us for our part of the activities they still did them all themselves, Neil calculating the science of the explosion, Nikki having the adventure of helping find these items, and Max creating a chao ridden firework show that completes today’s activities!”

David wore a proud smile.

“Alright! Everyone head to the mess hall! We have one more surprise for you.” David says and gestures the campers to leave. Before Max can realize it there’s a hand on his chest stopping him. “Not you Max, I’d like to talk to you first.”

Max huffs in annoyance. “What?”

David kneels down to his level. “I know you heard what I said, how I was worried for you.”

Max shook his head. “No, no, there’s no way you guys knew we were in there!” David smiles. “You’re right, we didn’t. I didn’t know until we began walking out, I saw a piece of Nikki’s hair popping out from beneath my bed. I thought you guys had already been there since the place was a mess, I hadn’t figured you’d stick around long enough to hear Gwen and I.” 

David moves his head to the side, watching as the kids disappear from site before placing a hand on the boys shoulder. “I’m sorry I lied about what you signed up for but I was worried I might have indirectly told something that wasn’t meant to be told to Nikki and Neil. I hope you understand.”

Max swipes the hand off him. “It’s… It’s whatever. I don’t care.” 

Max stays quiet for a moment.

“Uh… That was actually really smart, what you and Gwen did. Didn’t realize we got that predictable. So, you know…” Max refused to thank him so he attempted to stay as indirect as possible though somehow the idiot caught on.

“Thank you too Max, you managed to clear out the entire confiscated items box, now there isn’t anything dangerous here at camp and I’m sure Mr. Campbell will be happy about that, it’ll definitely help with his parol for sure!” David stands and begins to head in the direction the previous campers had.

“Come on now, we’ve got dessert for everyone in the mess hall.” Max is unable to fight a smile away from his face as he trails behind. 

“I’m coming, camp man.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David’s a smart boi in disguise, also poor Neil gets cut off so many times in this.
> 
> #BeNiceToNeil


	3. Escape from Camp Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max expected his parents to be late, but there’s no way he could have predicted this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Violence, alcohol abuse, implied child abuse, a lot of implied things.
> 
> If you are easily upset by any mention of abuse, please wait until next chapter or stop reading. 
> 
> Be safe, everyone! 💞💞

“These brownies are so good!” Nikki exclaims as she grabs another one off the table. “These are so much better then what my moms old boyfriend used to make, those used to make me feel funny for a few hours.” Neil just looks disgustedly at the girl with brownie frosting covering her face, clutching his own paper plate with a single vanilla cupcake to himself.

“Oh! That looks good, can I have a bite?” She asks, pointing to Neil’s plate. This causes a brief argument that Max watches in annoyance nearby, rolling his eyes so often today has already made them sore, not even a black coffee could will away the headaches these two caused him.

Speaking of headaches-

“Is everyone enjoying the treats? We managed to snag quite a few deals at a local bakery, make sure to thank Mr. Campbell!” David says, quite happy that the campers seem to be enjoying their childhood dream of a meal.

“Yes! I totally didn’t steal them and have Davey act all my getaway driver, we used money that I earned myself!” Campbell says with shifty eyes. “Uh, don’t go to Mary’s Muffins and More for awhile, alright David?” 

“Yes sir!” He says saluting the former camp owner. 

“Jesus, that mans a dunce.” Max says as he pushes away his plate. 

“What’s wrong, Max?” Nikki asks with her mouth full of the cupcake she stole from Neil. “You look like, I don’t know, not you?” Neil sits down with them, a pissed expression still remaining clear on his features. “I’m not like, sad or anything. If anything I’m happy to get out of this shithole.” 

Nikki shakes her head. “No, it’s not that. I mean, you haven’t even touched anything on the table, and they have _chocolate pudding_ , it’s not like you to pass that up.” Max just shrugs. “It’s more fun if you steal it.” Nikki slowly lets it go, she’s been surprisingly more observant, her once ignorant and naive brain actually almost catching on to small things. It’s weird. It really does seem like everyone’s changed. Neil is more laidback, David finally accepting reality, geez, even Harrison and Nerris have been getting along. Way more changed then he expected, hopefully it’s not only like that here…

“Alright, it’s eleven-thirty, we’ll be heading out to pick up soon so be sure to finish up and make sure you have your things.” Gwen says as she checks her list to be sure everyone is in the room.

“Geez, I don’t think I’m even ready to go! I don’t want to go back to the city, I belong in nature, surrounded by a trusty wolf pack and some mud pies.” Nikki says, her eyes downcast. “I don’t know what you expected, camp doesn’t last forever, Nik.” Max says, resting his face in his hands. 

“Yeah.. But still, I’m really going to miss you guys.” Neil says a frown plaguing him as well. Nikki nodded in agreement.

“You guys, it’s not that big a deal. You might be here next year, no need to start crying about this shithole, I mean, we spent half the summer trying to escape.”

Neil just furrows his eyes brows. “Yeah, but we learned a lot here too, Max. This place may be a shithole but we’ve made friends here, little stories and other stuff. It’s not just something I’ll throw away from memory.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Come get me when you two are done being sad sacks.” With that Max jumps from his place at the table and begins heading to the door. 

“Woah, where do you think you’re going?” Gwen questions with a bit of a smile. “You’re already done enjoying the party? Thought you would have wanted to spend more time with Nikki and Neil.” 

“I would have if they weren’t being babies. The conversation was heading in the direction of sickening nostalgia, I’ll pass.” Gwen just rolls her eyes and kneels down. “Look, shit like that annoys me as much as you, but Max, you might not see them for awhile, they’re just sad that they have to leave something they got used to, and you’re only annoyed because you don’t want to admit you started to enjoy your time here.” 

Ah, Gwen trying to use her stupid degree to manipulate him, he’ll pass on that.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, look, can you just get the hell out of the way?” 

Gwen stands up and gestures to the door with a look of distaste. “Fine. Don’t start anymore shit, you monsters already got to wreak your havoc and my body still hasn’t recovered from that beast of a power hose.” Max just gives her a signature smirk. “You say this like I’d listen.” Gwen doesn’t dignify that with a response, instead her eyes widen in panic at space kid, who was currently vomiting rainbows of sugary food into his “helmet” at an almost inhuman amount.

“Oh shit! Not again!”

With that she’s off, and Max is alone again to wander. He steps outside.

Finally, relief from the noise. 

Max isn’t really sure why he’s been so wound tight today, everything just pissing him off, things he’s been used to triggering some over reaction, it reminded him of his dad, and that sure as hell wasn't a road he’d want to travel down. 

It’s not like he wasn’t justified, right?

Max decides to walk down the trail to the infamous camp sign, he’d be early to pick up and he might get an insulting praise for it but right now that wasn’t his forefront of thought. 

Of course he was justified, he thinks as his mind returns to his friends. They were over reacting, they shouldn’t be acting this sad over leaving. Maybe they just didn’t want to go back to school? No, Neil definitely was one of those school loving nerds. Maybe they’ll miss be able to do shit and get away with it? No, Nikki causes havoc everywhere and somehow does well anyway. 

Then they started on some bullshit of missing him? Please. Pass, but also fuck you. He knows they know just as well as him they were temporary friends from the start, even if he admitted to them they weren’t he still knows they won’t remember him a few years from now when they’re living completely different lives. It was all just pity and attention seeking bullshit. He hated when people pulled that shit.

But that’s not like his friends…

Max doesn’t even realize that’s he’s already at his destination, truly recognizing how deeply he’s been thinking he sits and leans his back against the long wooden pole.

Nikki and Neil weren’t ones to just cry and do shit for attention, other then maybe almost blowing up the camp a few dozen times, but besides that they were level headed… Kinda. Maybe they would miss it here, and he just has a messed up perception. Maybe he’s been an asshole handling it all in the wrong way? Who knows, who cares. 

Still, maybe he should apologize, he doesn’t want the last memory between the three to be a sour one even if he thinks final goodbyes are bullshit. Jesus, he makes it sound like he’s dying or something really bad might happen.

He sits for awhile, taking it all in, trying to understand how he can be self aware yet so immune to change, it isn’t until he feels a rock thrown to the back of his head that he turns to see the group of soon to be ex campers walking with their things up the dirt trail.

Nerris runs up with a worried expression. “Oh geez! Sorry Max! That was for Harrison, I promise I wouldn’t have used a stone attack on someone with as low of HP as you unless I really needed to!” 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s fine.” Max says as he rubs the spot that way hit with his hand, wincing slightly at its sensitivity. “I’ve felt worse.”

She sighs in relief as she picks up the same rock and chucks it at Harrison, chanting some spell before only for him to just step aside from its trajectory. 

Max can’t help but chuckle as the two begin a fight that David attempts to calm, only to be pelted with rocks in the process. 

“Hey, Max…” Nikki says as she sets down her bag. Max only mutters a small ‘sup’ in return, hoping she didn’t want to talk more beyond a greeting.

“I brought you a pudding cup.” She says, holding it out in her hand. “It was Gwens idea to bring it but there wasn’t anymore left so we had to get some from the closet, sorry if it’s kinda old.” She adds a meak smile as Max takes it.

“I, uh- thanks.” He says as he looks at the pudding cup and plastic spoon in his hands. 

“No problem.” She adds. Max turns to see Neil carrying his large bag with him, huffing as he sits down next to the two.

“You guys mad at me?” Max asks after a period of awkward silence. 

“We were I guess, but Gwen talked to us.” Max looks at him curiously. “Oh? What did she have to say?” 

“Not a lot really, just said you’re having a rough time, stupid shit like that. Told us that everyone acts different to different situations, that you were extra moody because you actually might miss us.”

Neil gives him a playful smirk as he bumps him in the shoulder. 

“I will not! You guys suck! I get like, ten headaches a day from you both!” 

“Yeah yeah, we love you too, Max.” 

“Fuck you both.” 

*****

The first set of parents arrived shortly after the exchange, Max watched as kid after kid ran excitedly to their parents who in return have enthusiasm for their returning child. One by one they all began to leave, soon only Nerf, Nikki, Max, and Neil remained.

“Geez, I don’t know how my dad isn’t here by now, usually he insists on being at least a half hour early.” Neil says as he looks at his watch.

“Yeah, my mom can be forgetful sometimes but usually she’s not late.”

Almost as if on cue Neil’s dads car pulls into view.

“Hey Neil!” He says as he pops out of the car, Neil just gives a worried wave back, he doesn’t say anything until he sees someone step out from the passenger seat.

“Nicolette, you got all your things? I know damn well that I ain’t gonna buy you replacements for your shit.” 

“What the f-“ 

“Oh my gosh, my mom and your dad are-“

“Boning?” Max chips in.

Neil’s dad and Nikki’s mom stroll up together, arms on each other’s shoulders. “Sure thing hun, you know how I love a man with curly hair and deep pockets.” With that the man blushes.

“Neil, do you know what this means?!”

“That I’ll go home to my mom and request that she takes full custody of me so I’ll never have to see my disappointment of a father again?” 

“No! This means we can be siblings! I’ve always wanted a big brother!” With that she used her almost superhuman strength to lift Neil into a spinning hug.

“Oh, I see your parents are here.” David says as he comes back with a clipboard. “My apologies, I had to step away for a moment to grab their files. Sorry for the wait.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Where do I sign?”

Engrossed in their own conversation with David, Neil and Nikki turn to Max one last time where almost out of nowhere they pull him into a hug.

“I’m really gonna miss you.” Nikki says, her voice sad. 

“You’ve been the coolest person I’ve ever met, dude. Thanks for showing me that not all assholes have to pick on the nerdy kids.” 

Max huffed and tried his best to pull back but just gets pulled further into the hug, finally he relents and puts his arms around them both and smiles.

“I’ll really miss you guys too, thanks for showing me people can care…”

They embrace for a minute longer before his friends names are being called towards the car.

“Guess it’s time to go..” Nikki says.

“Yeah.. Goodbye, Max. Remember you have our emails, please message us when you can?” 

Max gives them a genuine smile and nods. “Of course dude.” 

As they get in the car Max feels hit stomach almost weigh him down, like an unmoving pit. He calls out one last time as they drive away.

“Campe Diem assholes!” He receives two special fingers hanging from outside the car window. 

“Wow, that was something.” Nurf says as he takes a bite out of what is presumably a leftover muffin from the desert table. “Didn’t think they’d get together because they fucked that one time.” 

“Shit, neither did I.” Max says with a laugh.

By now it was almost one pm, nearly an hour past pick up time, Nurf and Max being the only campers left.

“So, uh, who’s picking you up?” Max asks. 

“Honestly I’m not really sure. My mom probably found a way for me to get home safe.” He says as he takes another large bite.

“But what if she doesn’t show up? What then?” 

“I know she will. She’s a good mom, she’s just made some shitty decisions, but she’s trying to fix them now. I know I can rely on her.” Nurf says with a small smile. “Huh.” Max adds. “I wish my mom was like that.” 

*****

It’s already half past two, Nurf long gone, his mother coming through for him and they both road home together in a cop car. Gwen already finished up her work and left for home, too.

Max was all alone. 

“Are… You doing okay, Max?” David asks gently from behind him. “You’re very quiet… That’s a bad sign for more reasons than one.” He tries to laugh but it dies off quickly.

“They aren’t coming, are they?” Max finally asks.

David seems slightly taken aback before shaking his head. “No, no they are. They’re just late. Do you know their numbers? We could give them a call-“ 

“No David, why the fuck would I know their numbers? It’s just another way for me to bother them, so of course I don’t have their fucking numbers!” Max snarls and crosses his arms tighter, his temper finally snapping. “They probably forgot to pick me up and I’m going to be stuck at this shithole for days by myself until they get their dumb drunken asses out of bed to come get me and then find some way to make it my fault!”

David wants to reach out but retracts and chooses to sit instead.

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I’m waiting.” 

Max gives him a look that’s almost comical. “What the hell even for?”

“For your parents. I refuse to leave you alone, and I will sit here for as long as it takes. I’m sure they’ll be here soon, but even so, I’m here.” 

Max is a bit surprised by the man wanting to prove his willingness only for it to be replaced with guilt that now he had to wait, too. Even though he should have to anyway, since it was his job and he had papers that needed signing, but still, just having him promise to stay with him… It made him feel like maybe waiting won’t be as bad.

_Maybe._

*****

By now it's a quarter past six, the two had been sitting in the dirt for awhile, David only leaving momentarily to retrieve snacks and water for “hydration.” They haven’t spoke much, only occasional banter between the two, nothing worth really remembering, but then David let’s out a long sigh.

“It’s starting to get late…” 

Max just shrugs. “Yeah, well, I told you they’d be really late.” Max can’t help but feel slightly betrayed by his waning endurance. “If you’re already sick of me you can drop me off at the police station or something, not like I’d give a shit.” 

“I’m not doing that... Yet. I’m just worried about them not coming for days possibly, they could have gotten the day wrong and show up next week. I’m just thinking of how I can care for you until then within my legally provided abilities as your camp counselor.” 

Max shrugs again. “Welp, can’t leave camp. That’s kidnapping so I guess I’ll just have to suck it up.” He chuckles bitterly and goes quiet once more, thinking that was the end of it. But of course...

“You shouldn’t have to.” David’s statement tears through the air like a bullet. “They should have written your last name on that paper, their phone number, some means of contact. _Anything._ ”

“Well, they didn’t. They were smart enough to know that they’d probably get a million calls about me misbehaving if they did.” 

David shakes his head. “No, that’s not the point, Max. They should _be here_. They should have made sure you were going to be cared for here. They shouldn’t be doing whatever they are doing.” David huffs. “Golly knows I’m going to be giving them quite a talking to.”

Max laughs loud and hard, tears prickling to his eyes. 

“Ha, you? You think you’re going to change anything? Hell, you’re dumber then I thought.” David watched confused as the boy continued to laugh.

“I’m not being funny, Max. I’m going to talk to your parents and maybe even get someone else involved if I deem it necessary, and so far I do so they will have to do a whole darn lot to change my mind.” Max just laughs some more. “You literally talk like a kindergartener, you really think that- oh haha!” 

Suddenly he stops. “Wait, get someone involved?” Max asks. 

“Yes. Police, C.P.S, someone. You’re obviously not well cared for.” 

Max starts to shake his head in panic. “No, no! You’re not gonna fucking do that-“

“I can and I will, maybe they can help you guys-“ 

Max pushes David hard to his side. “No you idiot! They aren’t going to do shit and it just makes everyone look bad! You aren’t going to do that!” 

“But-“ 

“No! Now, just shut up, conversation over. You’re not doing that.” 

At a loss for words David mentally retreats. “I-“ He hesitates. “Okay, Max…”

*****

It’s almost midnight, Max is struggling to stay awake as he began to slump against David’s shoulder without even realizing he was doing so. They man couldn’t help but smile as he brings his tired eyes back to the trail.

He’s not tired, even if he feels like it. He’s never really been a person to fall asleep easily, or at all. He doesn’t sleep much period so this was nothing new. He felt a different kind of tired now, though. Maybe mentally? He’s been scrambling idea after idea of what he could do if they don’t show up. He can’t just let this slide, there’s no possible way. 

David hears a soft snore from the child leaned against him, causing him to relax his shoulders and remember that for now, it was okay. 

Out of things to do besides look at the stars which have already been blocked out by the clouds, he begins to hum. It soon blends into the slow rumble of the sky as small droplets finally begin to fall.

Once it begins to pick up Max stirs and sits up, growling as he rubs his eyes. 

“W- what time is it?” 

“About midnight.” David replies, wiping the rain from his forehead to keep them from falling into his eyes.

“I told you they weren’t coming…” He says, defeated. 

“They really don’t care, do they?” Max asks, his eyes sad and expectant.

David can only turn away, unsure of what to reply. 

“They better come…” 

*****

After an hour of sitting in the rain where both David and the camper became soaked, finally he sees a pair… Or one headlight in the distance driving towards them. 

“Max! Look!” David says, trying to smile to the tired boy. “I told you they’d be here.” 

As David stands he notices the car going much faster than it should, barreling toward him so quickly he almost wasn’t able to move out of the way. 

A close one for sure.

“Jesus Christ!” Max exclaims as he moves back.

“Are you alright?” David asks slightly panicked.

“Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic.” He says as he runs his small hand through his wet curly hair. “Absolutely peachy.” 

David nods and reaches into his vest to grab out his clipboard for his parents to sign. He waits expectantly from the cars front for the two to step out, he can hear quite loud bickering from inside, swears thrown between each word. Then the passenger door opens. 

“Heeey Maxie!” The campers mom greets. 

She appeared woozy and unable to stand without pressing her weight to the car.

She was intoxicated.

“S-sorry we were late. Your father ‘n I lost track of time.”

Though what she appears to be saying seems harmless and halfsome, there’s a hint of annoyance behind her words, as if she’s a rubber band stretched thin, about to snap.

Next the father steps out from the drivers side, he appears to also be intoxicated but admittedly less so, still not sober enough to be behind the wheel of a vehicle no doubt. David can’t help but notice how even though Max shares similarities to the mother, he doesn’t appear to resemble the father.

“Hey there, Micheal, how’s my boy?”

“For the last time, It’s Max. Please just sign the papers and then-“ 

“Boy, you did not just correct me and _then_ order me to do something. I ain’t your mother. I ain’t no bitch, you hear me?” 

David is surprised to see Max clasp his hands together and lower his head. “Yes, sorry, sir.” 

“Geez, you really have gotten taller, put on quite a bit of weight. That hoodie used ta hang offa you. Looks like you’ll have to lose some weight, sure as hell ain’t got no money to buy you anymore clothes.” the woman hiccups. 

David decides he’s had enough and steps forward.

“So, you both are Max’s parents?” 

“Unfortunately!” The dad laughs, the wife joining in. “Bet you guys had lots of fun with him, boy never shuts the fuck up, huh, Mikey?” He says as he nudged the child.

“Right… I’d like to talk to you for a moment if that’s alright.”

The fathers face suddenly goes sour as he grabs Max’s hoodie. “What the hell’d you do now, boy?” 

Max just puts his arms up in defense and David uses all his strength not to intervene physically.

“Nothing! He’s done nothing… I’d like to ask you both some questions, if you could follow me to-“ 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere right now, son. You got something to say you say it here and stop wasting my time. It’s real late you know.” 

David bites back a remark about how it was no ones fault but their own that they were here at this hour and instead persists.

“I’d like to talk about you both and Max. I’ve noticed some things that have concerned me... More then just his behavior.”

Max looks up and shoots David a harsh look that he interpreted as a threat but also a plea for him to keep his mouth shut.

“Oh, I see.” The father says, his words bitter. “You’re another one of those micromanaging caretakers.” He takes a step forward. “Listen, how we raise that kid is our business, so whatever advice you got, well, I’m pretty sure you can guess where we’d like to shove it.”

David takes in a deep breathe as meets his eyes to the fathers. 

“Actually, _sir,_ my job as a counselor is to care for my campers and report any signs of abuse or neglect I may see, so I do have a right to involve myself as well as social services. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to stand back, please.”

The man clenches his fist as he takes a few steps forward, face to face with an unrelenting David while Max watches in pure horror.

“Who the hell are you to tell me how to raise that brat? Are you his fucking parent? No. You’re just some twink stuck at a dead end job caring for shitheads like that boy, there! You don’t have to deal with his shit like we do!” 

David holds eye contact.

“I’ve had him for eight weeks and have learned so much about him, he’s an amazing boy. You just don’t see it.” 

He smirks in the midst of his glare, a sudden confidence causing his voice to gain a challenging undertone.

“Maybe you’re just upset that I understand him more than you ever could, and that I _actually_ know how to care for someone other than myself.”

The next thing David feels in a fist to his temple, knocking him off balance as the man strikes him again, the mother yelling praises and vulgarities to him as he is shoved harshly to the ground. David attempts to stand as his head spins from the blow to the head when he sees Max running and trying to pull his father's arm.

“Dad! Stop it, please don’t-“

The father elbows the child in the neck causing him to fall back against the car

David crawls back and helps himself stand using the camp sign, trying to make his way over to Max just to be met with another hard hit to the head, causing the world to spin another time.

“You don’t get to tell me how to raise that boy!” 

A punch.

“You don’t get to tell me that he’s worth anything when he’s ruined our fucking lives!”

Another punch.

“You don’t get to tell me it’s my fault!”

Another punch. 

“You don’t get to tell me anything as if you understand what the fuck this kid has put us through!” 

As he reaches up for another punch suddenly he freezes, almost vibrating before falling to the ground.

“H-holy shit, fuck!” 

David feels woozy as he looks to the blurry figure front of him.

“G-Gwen?”

Gwen’s exclaims a few swears as she lowers her taser.

“S-shit! David- a-are you alright?!” 

David shakes his head as he tries to grasp what happened, how a simple conversation had lead to such a large escalation, but then he remembers-

“Max! Where is he?!” 

Gwen turns and points to the spot where the boy once laid.

“He crawled under the car when I pulled in. Shit, I came back because I left my box of henta- uh, manga at the cabin and I see you getting the shit beat out of you, David! What happened?”

David ignores her and instead rushes to the car.

Gwen appeared to have tasered the woman as well as she lays unconscious on the ground.

“Max-“

David reaches out as he looks under the car, only to see the boy pull further back.

“Max, it’s okay now, I’m okay, you can come out.” 

Max doesn’t respond as he stays in the tight ball he’s wrapped himself in beneath the raggedy car, his eyes instead looking to the forming bruises and bleeding cuts along the mans face.

“Max, it’s-“ 

The thunder clashes harshly in the sky, the lighting brightening the area as it strikes, scaring the child.

David sighs and tries to think of what else he could possibly do to calm him. 

Without realizing it until he’s already singing in hopes of calming him.

_“There’s a place I know that’s tucked away…_

_A place where you and I can stay…”_

Gwen joins David’s effort and sings along in hopes of getting the boy to feel safe enough to come out. 

_“Where we can go to laugh and play and have adventures everyday…”_

Max looks up, his eyes glossy from crying as he peers at the two camp counselors.

_“I know it sounds hard to believe…_

_But guys and gals it’s true…”_

Max looks between them both and sniffles, slowly unwrapping himself from the self made ball he’s made of himself, slowly crawling out.

_“Camp Campbell is the place for me and you…”_

David reaches out once more and this time Max hesitantly accepts his hand where David pulls him into a hug.

“We’re alright buddy. It’s okay. Let’s get you somewhere warm, okay?” 

The boy tiredly nods, his eyes glued to his father who lay unconscious in the growing puddle of mud, rain dripping down his bloodied fists.

“We’ll get you somewhere safe…”

David cradled the child in his arms, hunching to protect him from the rain, cooing softly as he rubs his back. The cut on his eye has yet to stop bleeding but now he hardly felt the pain, his main focus on the scared boy in his arms. 

“David,” Gwen says as she reaches out before holding back as she turns to the two unconscious parents on the ground. 

“What do we do?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this escalated quickly, but what can you expect from short tempered drunks? 
> 
> This chapter was inspired, (and practically the whole story) by https://youtu.be/oXk6dfxOqvU please watch this video, it’s absolutely beautiful and it fits really well with most head canons.
> 
> No funny joke here at the end, just hope you have enjoyed this so far! 💞💞


	4. So, Where to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you even do after something like that happens? What options are they left with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of substance abuse, implied child abuse, controversial law enforcement opinions
> 
> If you’re sensitive please skip this chapter or read something else, stay safe! 💞💞

“I’ll follow wherever you go, make sure you use your signals early, okay?”

David nods as Gwen gets into her car and starts it up while David turns back to the child he’s placed in the front seat. He hasn’t said a single word or even looked him in the eyes. David grabs Max’s bag from his back seat, carefully looking through it until he finds Max’s bear, which he shows to the boy in hopes that he’d take it and calm down.

David gives a sad smile as he presents the stuffed toy. Max doesn’t look at him for about a minute, but when he’s just about to give up the boy snatches it from his hands and tucks it protectively in his arms in a strong hug.

He smiles and lightly closes the door, hopping into the driver's seat.

*****

Max had hardly moved from his spot, instead choosing to stay completely still, slowly taking on what just happened.

His Dad attacked David.

_His Dad_ **_ATTACKED_ ** _David._

How the hell did this even happen? How could he let that happen? He should have warned David, should have intervened sooner, got in the middle. He should have made David wait inside and just left. He should have done something, done _anything_. He’s just a pip squeak who wasn’t able to protect the one person protecting him, he should have-

“Max, please, calm your breathing. Take a deep breath in then out.” 

Max looks to David as he suddenly realizes how sporadic his breathing has become, he feels as if he could pass out.

“Here, like this-“ David takes a deep breath in and then out to demonstrate, which Max quickly follows. 

In... 

Then out...

In…

Then out…

In...

Then out…

“There, much better.” David says with a smile.

“David…” Max says quietly.

“Yes Max?” 

“Where the fuck are we going?” 

David furrows his brows as if he didn’t even know himself, though Max knew if didn’t know he wouldn’t say so.

“I- uh… I was going to take you home for the night, call the authorities in the morning.” 

Max starts to shake his head. “Uh, no, are you serious?” 

“What else could I do?”

Suddenly reality sets in and Max breaks out in a laugh, hard and heavy, one leaving him unable to breath. David looks at him horrified and confused from his seat, hardly keeping his eyes on the road.

Before he can stop it the laughs become sobs, a painful mix of the two as he feels like he’s going to vomit, adrenaline still running heavy through his veins.

“You just tasered my parents and left them to die in the rain!”

He continues his confusing expel of his emotions.

“You’re fucking crazy-“

“Damn right.” 

“And now you’re swearing?!? Holy shit, this isn’t fucking real, no this isn’t real-“ 

David reaches out and places a shaky hand on the boys shoulder. “Max, please, you need to breathe. Remember, in and out, okay? It’s okay.” 

Max response was a hard slap to the mans hand. “No David! My dad beat the shit out of you and you’re saying everything’s okay? You kidnapped me and are putting your future at risk and for what, a stupid fucking ten year old?! I’m not gonna calm down, asshole, what the-“ 

“Language, Max. I understand you’re upset but we’re going to figure this out, I just need you to trust me.” 

Max shakes his head.

“I can’t do this again, David. It’s Vanessa all over again. Child Endangerment, Kidnapping, Assault, fuck, are you trying to ruin your life?!” 

“No, I’m trying to save yours. Your parents aren’t right, Max. I’m going to care for you as best I can in any way.” 

“David, this isn’t legal! You need to take me back.”

David looks flabbergasted as he stares wide eyed at the child. “Take you back? After what they’ve done? There’s no way. No way in heck and that’s final.” He bites his lip and squeezes the wheel lightly. “I should have done something sooner. I’m calling C.P.S and I will get this taken care of. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

“David!” Max yells with a raised fist before lowering it. “David… Just… Please don’t ruin your life, this won’t help me if you and Gwen end up behind bars. If you won’t take me back, take me to the police station. Don’t do what she did, don’t be the next Vanessa.”

David stiffens before letting out a long sigh.

“I… I want you to be okay, if you think that’s best, we’ll go there. It’s still a ways down the road, maybe you should nap so you at least get some sleep tonight?” 

Max gives him a dead pan “are you serious, like that will happen now” face finally causing David to smile.

“Max… Who’s Vanessa?”

He feels himself stiffen, a sudden sadness overwhelming him as he thinks of his old babysitter… What happened was his fault. She tried so hard to get him away from there.

“She was… She was no one.” 

David seems unsatisfied with this answer but visibly stops himself from pressing, Max can’t help but feel guilty for withholding something he himself deemed important from the man who had just taken a beating to the face for him.

This situation was already a shit show, driving at one am in the pouring rain after his parents drunkenly assaulted his camp counselor? 

Absolutely fucked.

Could it get worse from here? Who even knows anymore.

“Vannessa was my old babysitter.” He says finally.

“She’d take care of me. My parents… Had some shit happen to them… They weren’t able to cope for a long time, still don’t. So they’d be up in their room while Vanessa would watch me downstairs. She was about seventeen at the time. Lived a nice life with her mom, trying to make enough money to go to college since she graduated early, she was always really smart... She…” Max feels a lump in his throat. “She was like a sister mom mix for me. She was always there when I needed her…”

David looks to be listening intently, so Max looks back to his bear as he tries to continue, the words running out as his eyes fall back to the window.

Max suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, he almost didn’t realize he’d began to cry again, causing him to scrunch his face in disgust at himself.

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to, Max.”

Max nods, glad he’s able to keep the rest to himself.

“We’re almost there, are you able to tell them what happened?” David asks.

“Of course, I’m not gonna be one of those kids who stay silent like an annoying little bitch. I’ll make sure you’re able to press charges so you aren’t the one who gets in trouble.” 

“That’s not all I’m talking about, Max. I don’t care about charges.” 

Max looks at him confused, “what is it I need to bring up.” 

David only looks back at him with a look as if he should know, though Max doesn’t catch on.

“I want you to genuinely talk about your home life. When they get your parents they’ll have full right to take you home and take out whatever happened on you with no repercussions.”

Max winces as he realizes the truth of that statement. Either that or they’d refuse to stock the fridge because they get lazy. Either way, he’s fucked.

“It wouldn’t change anything, you think this is my first rodeo? The system is fucked, the laws are fucked, this fucking country is fucked, but most importantly, we’re fucked.” Max sinks into his seat and crosses his arms heavily into himself, wincing as the position creates a pressure on his throat.

“How’s your neck, I forgot to even ask..” David asks quietly. Max shrugs. “It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure, because I might have some medi-“ 

“I said it’s fine, David!” 

David slumps a bit. Max’s stomach refuses to let up the pangs of guilt that have been gathered through the day. It’s more painful then any stomach ache.

Before he can say anything else they’re pulling into a parking lot, confused for a moment he recognizes it as a police station, the one closest to town, still far away no doubt.

“Alright, we’re here…” David comments as he turns to his rear view mirror to be sure Gwen is parking. “Are you ready for this?”

“It’s not like I can’t be.”

*****

David winces slightly as the cold air hits his damp skin as he walks through the sliding doors with Max and Gwen in tow.

The woman at the front desk appears half asleep when they walk up, not stirring as they step forward.

“Um, hello?” David waves a hand at the woman who bolts up immediately, apparently only now realizing that they were here. She squints and her eyes widen. Before David can say anything she’s rushing to the precinct floor where she returns a minute later with an older male officer.

“Oh geez, son, what happened to you!?” The man questions. He leans slightly to see Max hiding behind David’s legs, when they make eye contact David can only assume Max glared at the officer judging by the surprised face he gave. 

“Hey, Layla, can you go grab these folks some towels? I’ll assess.” The officer says, the woman nodding and walking back into the precinct.

“You here to report an assault?” The man asks in a half joke. David only stays quiet, realizing he isn’t sure what to say here, Max also at a loss for words. That’s when he sees Gwen step forward in his peripheral that he reaches an idea.

“We’re both camp counselors down the way, right on lake lilac, if you know where that is. We’ve got a few things to report.” 

The man rubs the scruff of his scraggly facial hair before nodding. “Wait, I think I know you..”

He’s quiet for a few moments before snapping his fingers together. “You’re David, right?” 

David is confused that this man he’s never met before knows him, becoming slightly more uncomfortable. “Uh, yes, do I know you?”

“Thought so! And no, my son does. Works at that station in the woods. Says he’s dealing with stuff near that camp all the time.” He barks out a laugh. “Says you’re the most annoyingly happy person he knows. Weird though, with you bein’ so blue right now, musta gotten my expectations too high.”

David attempts to laugh along but it dies as quickly as it started. “How come you folks came down here rather than that station back there?” He asks.

“We passed it when we weren’t sure where to go… We had a lot happen.”

“I see…” 

This man's lack of proper questions makes David really wonder about this mans professionalism, only to be interrupted from thought when the lady returns with three towels, three coffees in a tray, and a juice box, which David assumes was for Max. She hands one of the styrofoam cups to the officer before offering it to the two counselors who gratefully accept. She gives them a tired, but genuine smile.

“Alright, well let’s start talkin.’ Layla, take the boy to the kids room and talk to him for a bit, would ya darlin’?” Layla nods and kneels down in front of Max who still clutched his bear tightly in his arms.

“Hey there,” she says in soft coo, “I’m officer McCarthy, but you can call me Layla. What’s your name?”

David stands back as watches from a distance, Max says nothing and holds his sour face at the woman.

“Not much of a talker, huh? That’s alright hun, let’s let the grown-ups talk alright?” 

She makes the mistake of reaching out which Max counters with a hard hit to her face.

“Get the fuck away from me you weirdo, I’m not going anywhere, I have to stay here!”

The woman clutches her nose, luckily she’s not too hurt as she just gives him a sad look. 

Max protectively backs up and looks as if he’s prepared to fight anyone who touches him and or David and Gwen. 

“-Max” The boy whips around to see David’s lowering face, empathetic and worried. It temporarily causes the boy to lower his shoulders and fists. “It’ll be okay, you can go with her, we’ll be alright here, okay?”

“No, what if-“ 

“Max, it’ll be okay, I promise. If anything happens, we’ll make sure it gets taken care off, alright?” 

David looks to the woman. “Are you alright, ma’am?” 

She just fans her hand at him. “Oh, I’m alright. I watch my nieces and nephews all the time, nothing hurts more than a nerf gun bullet to the eye so compared to that, that was nothing.

Max from behind snarls and clenches his fists before unclenching and slumping in defeat. He stares into the eyes of the older officer beside him, shooting him a warning glare before following Layla to the precinct.

“He sure is something.” The cop says in amusement. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself.” 

He holds out his large hand. 

“I’m Lieutenant Henry Harden.”

David reaches out and shakes his hand, adding a warm smile. “David, and this is Gwen but I’m sure you knew that.”

“We don’t have an interrogation room quite yet since the place is getting renovated, so for now my desk with have to do. Follow me.” 

With that the two followed the Lieutenant into the precinct, following his footsteps to his desk.

The large room appeared complete, the floor having a shiny finish along with crisp clean looking furniture and walls, large windows appearing to provide a lot of natural light. It was surprisingly empty, only two more officers residing in a nearby break room.

When they arrive at the mans desk the first thing he notices is the large amounts of clutter, multiple open but unfinished water bottles, and a box of seemingly expired donuts, open and crumbs spread about it.

“Ah geez, sorry about the mess.” He says apologetically. “Grab a coupla’ chairs from any of the desks.” 

Gwen and David do just that, pulling up to the opposing side across the man. He grabs out a notebook and paper before looking back up to the two.

“So, are you his parents?” He asks. “I know he ain’t look like you but adoptions a thing, though I’d say you both are a bit young.” He laughs, “I’m more surprised that you caught a nice young missy like her, obvious who’s the reacher and settler, huh, darlin’?”

He’s obviously joking but David can’t help but feel nauseously uncomfortable. 

“We, uh, aren’t together, and no, we- we aren’t Max’s parents.”

The man nods. “Oh… I see.” Suddenly his smile disappears and he sits straight, a gruff expression in preparation. 

“So what are you two doin’ at a police station at two am with a kid that ain’t yours and blood all over your clothes and face?”

David shuffles in his seat, the leather squeaking noisily in the quiet precinct.

“We were attacked by the child’s parents. His parents had showed up intoxicated and began a fight with me, they hurt Max during the fight. It was until Gwen,” he gestures to the woman beside him, “showed up to collect something she had left. She tased them and we left.” 

“Son, why didn’t you call the authorities?”

Why didn’t he call the authorities? What made him decide the best course of action was to throw a kid that wasn’t his into a car and drive to who knows where? 

“There was a lot of things that transpired in such a short period of time. I acted on impulse, but I can’t say I haven’t done anything bad except maybe I hadn’t handled the conversation as professionally as I would have liked.”

He continues to write before rubbing a hand over his face.

“Firstly, young lady, a taser was mentioned, I’m going to need to see a license for carrying that with you.” Gwen goes white. “You need a license for those..? I just got it off amazon…” 

The man shakes his head. “We’ll write you a fine for that, I’m gonna ask for you to leave the taser here for evidence.” He looks back to David. “You do realize I could arrest you right now for kidnapping, correct? No matter what then parents are doin’ you can’t just pick up a kid and drive off, son!” 

David feels his mouth dry as squeezes his hands together. 

“I-, I uh, I-“

“Wait! David, do you still have that clipboard, the sign out sheet?” Gwen asks in rush.

Then it hits David.

They never signed him out. Legally, Max was still in camp care until he is signed out or picked up, neither of which happened and is explicitly stated in the registration.

David reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dirty, damp, and tattered stack of papers attached to an old clipboard.

The cop raises a brow as he begins to read through it, being sure to read it over twice.

“Alright… _Technically_ you are correct, this says he’s in camp care until either sign out, pick up, or the official recognized end of summer, but this does nothing but take off kidnapping. They could try to charge you guys with assault, even if it was self defense you used a weapon, a non licensed one. If y’all wanted to claim ignorance in court, you could I suppose but that’s not likely to pan out well.”

David lowers his head, knowing he was right.

“Listen… I don’t believe you two would just take a kid from their parents for no good reason, you both seem like good folks, real carin’ but real ignorant. Before y’all take off I need to hear more about the child’s home life, anything you know Incase his parents show up.” 

David clears his throat.

“We don’t know his parents names, or even Max’s last name. His papers weren’t listed with anything but a name and age.

Henry opens his pad, urging for more details.

“From what we’ve gathered he’s in a neglectful home, he hasn’t stated if he is physically abused, but since he’s been to camp he’s hateful, withdrawn, even manipulative...” 

Gwen decides to chip in.

“I dual majored in physiology, of that helps at all... And I noticed some things. He’s got a really strong reliance on the bear you saw him with, he’s resorted to get loud and vulgar when ignored or unheard, he remains either independent or a leader in his groups, using manipulation to get what he wants, he spends most of his time causing trouble for what I may believe is more than just an appreciation of chaos, and I can confirm that his arrival at camp he was thin, tired looking, and withdrawn.”

The man nods and writes what she says as she continues to speak.

“So you’d like to get C.P.S involved, would you like to press charges for assault? It may help your case but that would definitely mean you standing up in court.”

In court? Geez, this was all so unreal that it was painful to think about, but still he knew if it would help, it’s worth it.

“Yes, I would.” 

“We need as accurate and graphic retelling of what happened as you can tell, can you do that?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good, now start from the beginning.” 

*****

Max follows the officer into the precinct, looking back nervously as he distances himself from the counselors, internally cursing himself for his sudden clinginess. 

The woman opens the door to a brightly colored room, toys strung about with a small mural of Disney characters on the back wall. She holds it open as the boy steps in, curiously eyeing the room from his spot. The officer gestures for him to sit with he begrudgingly complies.

She tilts her head with a sympathetic smile.

“That’s a nice bear you got there, do they have a name?”

Max doesn’t respond and glares at her, but she doesn’t falter, her genuine warmth was already starting to nauseate him. He’s break that.

“Hm, guess you aren’t too comfortable, huh? Here, how about…” she stands and makes her way to the desk in the corner, grabbing out something small that Max leans around to see.

She comes back, setting a small iPod in the boys hand. 

“Do you like music? We have plenty of songs that might help you relax.” 

Max gives her a look before looking back to the small device. Scrolling through it was pointless, most of its music for people with anxiety, ambience, or kidzbop. 

He tosses it back to her and slumps down into his seat once more. She looks hurt but Max tries his best not to look at her.

She’s not hurt, it’s just her fucking job to pretend to be hurt, to be sympathetic and understanding to help “victims.” Honestly, fuck her. She’s no better than a stripper pretending to like the guys they dance for.

“I understand you’re scared, Max…” She says softly. “I’d like to help you, I really do. You an your mommy and daddy out there, so if you can help me-“ 

“They aren’t my fucking parents, and you don’t understand shit. Now do us a favor and shut up until I can either leave or go home.”

She sighs. And goes quiet in thought before speaking up again in a quieter voice.

“I’m guessing your parents aren’t good people, huh darlin’? That bruise on your neck, did they do that to you?”

Max winces visibly, he scrunches his face.

”Hun, you don’t have to be nervous. It ain’t no one here but us. I won’t bite you or nothin’. You’re safe here.”

”You say that, but no ones safe anywhere.”

She gives him a patient look, and smiles.

”I suppose you’re right, maybe. But I can guarantee you right now that nothings gonna happen in here. Not with me around.”

Max rolls his eyes.

”Did they teach you to be this annoying in the academy, or?”

She waves her hand dismissively with a small laugh. “They didn’t teach me much about kids. Just how to handle the real hurt ones, more then physically I suppose. I ain’t no stranger to conversation if that’s what you’re asking.”

”You talk like you belong in some shitty therapy movie from down south.”

She raises a brow. “That so?”

Max gives her another look as he sinks more into his chair with a shrug. “Sure, why not.”

”Well, you sound like you might belong on the other end of that “therapy movie,” so let’s say we call it even?”

God, he’s already so sick of this woman’s shit. Her stupid southern drawl, her hard moss colored eyes boring into him for answers, the way she talks to him like some little kid.

”Don't you have more important shit to be doing besides annoying a ten year old?”

”Not currently. You’re front and center now.”

Max groans again and turns his attention to the mural behind her, tracing the painted lines with his eyes.

”You know, for some one who acts like a scrapper, you sure do seem awful nervous.”

”For a cop, you sure are awfully dumb.”

”In a way, you’re right. But I have noticed some things since the start of this conversation.”

”That so?”

She nods.

”People don’t ask how you are too often, do they?” 

What was she trying to sa-

“They leave you alone to think about how you feel more often then help you, right? You seem hesitate to talk about yourself, for more reasons then a lack of trust. People ever make you feel bad for feeling things? That bear, you ain’t telling me his name either, that one of the reasons?”

Max hugs it closer to himself.

”I-“

”You keep shifting your eyes, haven’t looked at me once. Sitting down like this, one on one. You ain’t used to it, are you?”

”Alright! Enough! I’m not dealing with this physiological bullshit! I get enough of that from Gwen, I sure as hell won’t take it from some “little missy with an accent-“

”How I look and talk don’t bother me hun. Not like it would bother others.”

She moves her elbows to her knees, almost as if in a crouch position in her chair.

”You can try all you’d like, Max. You can’t get out of this. Not after what just happened, even I know that without the story.” She gives him a stern but sympathetic look.

”I can’t make you talk to me, but I can make you think. It might not be much but...” She runs a hand through her messy hair tightening her bun as she sits back up. “Maybe it’ll help you.”

Max laughs at the woman, nearly falling out of his seat doing so.

”Please! Some privileged white girl is going to “make me think?!” What is this, tumblr?! Ha— Jesus. You probably haven’t felt a days work in your whole life, right? Your “daddy” out there probably got you this job, and you just live on the paychecks, don’t you? Fucking pathetic. Are you done wasting my time?”

She sighs, Max smirks. 

“What? Am I right? Is that it? Mr. Gravelly Dick out there thought you’d make a real nice desk worker, huh? Hate to break it to you, but this job is a waste of time! People hate you anyways, you’ll “do your damndest” to save the world and end up hating yourself and everyone who exists in this fucked up planet in the process. You’ll become so corrupted you’ll fuck up anyone who gets in your way, right? Right?!”

Layla doesn’t respond, her eyes not focused on anything as Max finally winds down.

”You finished?”

His face falls at her lack of a reaction.

”I-“

”You know Max, the world ain’t as black and white as you just described.”

”Yeah well-“

”And I worked my way here, believe it or not. Sure, Henry helped, but I went from nothing to everything I ever hoped to be.” She smiles. “You can try and tear me down all you want, but once you’ve done it to yourself enough times, all that noise goes in one ear and out the other.”

Max swallows thickly.

”I ain’t privileged either. Grew up real poor. Broken home, the whole thing.”

She tilts her head and meets his eye contact for the first time.

”I know what it’s like to be scared. Scared just like you.”

Max fidgets, growing more uncomfortable as she continues.

”You’re scared, too. I know. But you can’t take that out on those tryna help you, hun.”

”It’s your job, not your bullshit sense of moralit-“

”No. According to you, my job is to “save the world” ain’t it? What would talking to a ten year old boy do for the whole planet?”

Max sits back, out of all words to say.

”So please, Max...” Her face softens as she tilts her head to look at him. “Let me help you.”

He opens his mouth just to close it, debating what to say, insult after insult swirling in his mind quickly dying as her kind eyes look at him as if she’s reaching out.

”I... Yeah.”

She tilts her head. “Yeah?”

”Yeah... I’m scared, I guess.”

”Why’re you scared Max?”

”I- I don’t know. Why were you?”

She looks taken aback slightly. “Why was I?”

”You mentioned you’ve been scared. I don’t want to talk about myself if I don’t know the tale of Miss White Privilege.”

She looks at him, searching for a set up to a cruel punchline and sitting back when she finds none.

”So, your folks did that to your neck, right? Am I assuming correctly?”

Max nods.

The woman returns the nod knowingly and raised her shirt slightly, showing her stomach, appearing to be littered with old scars, scar tissue looking dark contrast to her pale freckled skin.

“I know what it’s like to be scared. My daddy wasn’t a very nice man, he’s why I became a cop. I wanted to help people who were like me, do what other officers chose not to. I knew I couldn’t ever be a C.P.S worker, but I knew I could protect people as a whole, you understand?” 

Max flinches as she lowers her shirt.

“What… What did you dad do to you?” He asks in a quiet voice.

“I know it’s not the best idea to tell you but if it helps you, then okay…” she sighs and smiles sadly. “Them scars I just showed you? He threw me down the stairs. He found out I was planning on leaving when I was sixteen ‘cause he was beatin’ me. He started gettin’ real violent when my momma left when I was around your age. He drank a lot, hated me ‘cause I looked just like her.”

Max nods knowingly, he knows _exactly_ how that is.

“One day I snuck out, haven’t looked back since. Crashed with some friends outside of town, they took care of me ‘til I graduated. I knew since then I wanted to help people. So I became a cop.” She smiles.

“You know what’s good about what happened to me, though?” 

Max looks at her as if she’s crazy. How was any of that good? Is she a sociopath?

“No hun, I’m not.”

Oh, shit, he said that out loud…

“No, some cops become cops because it makes them look good. All the little missies clinging to a man's shoulder if they got a nice shiny badge, while some, like myself and Henry out there, do it because they know what it’s like to be wronged by the system or hurt. We want to help people. Jesus knows that man helped me when he and his wife took me in. I was friends with his daughter, see, and he encouraged me to be a cop like him, took me under his wing, treated me like his second daughter. That mans been more of a dad to me then anyone. It seems like that David fella is a lot like that to you, huh?” 

Max tries to dispute it but fails.

“Listen, whatever happens to us while we’re young, as terrible as it may be, it toughens us and makes us better people. That don’t mean you give credit to the awful people who hurt you, but you praise yourself for pulling through, and making something of yourself. My daddy thought I’d be workin’ for pennies on the street, but I proved him wrong, so let that show you that no matter how poor our upbringing is, we all still got a chance.” 

Max eyes well up slightly at her words. She looked no older than David and Gwen but held so much wisdom, any bitter remark is gone.

“Do you think you can tell me about your momma and daddy?” She asks.

Max opens his mouth to insult her but closes it, nothing to say. A woman like her, she’d be so easily to manipulate, leaving all cards on the table. Blackmail, shaming, all of it, right there, but the pull of it is gone, her telling him it in confidence, it hit him in a way he couldn’t use, he tries to tell himself it’s because he realizes it wouldn’t bother her, but he knows it’s because he relates to her, hell, he might even trust her a little bit now.

He takes a deep breath and looks into her mossy green eyes.

“It all started about six years ago...”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Layla is the country sweetheart we all need, I aspire to be as nice as I just wrote her.
> 
> Also if any of y’all thought Henry called Layla “darling” because they were dating, shoo, ya nasties.


	5. Tomorrow is Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is tomorrow and tomorrow is today, time is a human construct, but yet it’s still possible to run out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a bit! I’ve been busy and I rewrote this chapter quite a few times. It’s a little longer so hopefully that makes up for it! ❤️
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of violence.

“W-what do you mean we can’t take him?” David asks, stepping forward. “We- we have the ability to- we can- I- we can’t just leave him here!”

“Son, get your hands off my shoulders.”

Without realizing it, David had grabbed the officers shoulders and began shaking him lightly in his plea. Realizing how that might appear, he immediately releases and brushes off his clothing in an awkward attempt to find something to do with his hands.

“You can’t take him. You don’t got parents consent, you ain’t gonna be in that camp, I know this ‘cause I got the officers in the neighboring station already down there to collect them both, and you ain’t qualified in any way to care for him beyond this point. You done your job already, son.”

“What will happen if we leave him here?” Gwen asks. 

“Because it’s so late, I won’t be able to call in any place for him to stay until mornin’, meaning he’ll be here for the rest of the night. His parents will be questioned and one of two things might happen to him. One, He goes home, or two, he goes to foster care, but I’m sure the process is way more complicated than that. As for you two, y’all better hope those two don’t realize the potential lawsuit they have on their hands on not only you, but our responders for assault with an unlicensed weapon, though I’m damn sure a lawyer would tell them that if they got one. Either way, there's a chance of charge on each side..”

David gulped slightly.

“Please, there has to be a third option, we can’t just leave him, gosh, hasn’t he already been hurt enough? He can’t stay in a place full of people he doesn’t know all night, he’s just a kid, he’ll be scared and-“

“Son…” he puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I been where you been, alright? I wish it were different, I do, but I can’t do anything. I’ll let you two say your goodbyes but that’s all I can give you...”

David tries his hardest to be grateful. This cop seems to be a nice man, already stretched thin at such an unprecedented circumstance, but still... He can’t help but feel a boiling in his blood, an annoyance that’s crawling like a bug through the insides of his veins, itching to up his throat and creeping out of his mouth in an act of rage, a spew of poisonous spiders, but he repressed this, and instead thanks the man, the lieutenant was trying to do his best, even if it wasn’t good enough for him.

Henry nods at them both as they give him a small thank you.

“Alright… Well, Layla’s back with him in the kids room. I’ll show you which door.”

  


*****

  


David is surprised to hear Max talking as they walk to the door. He can’t hear what they are saying, but Max appears to be enthralled by whatever conversation they might be having.

Henry opens the door and pokes his head in.

“And this scar on my arm here? I was a first responder at a-“ 

“Layla, seems like you sure are havin’ a lot of fun in here, huh?”

She smiles at the man in the doorway, who finally opens in, allowing the camp counselors to step in.

“You bet, lil’ Max here sure is a riot.”

Max smirks from his seat, causing David to smile at the twos odd immediate chemistry, something he hasn’t seen since he met Nikki and Neil.

“Wait, aren’t you going to finish the story?” 

She waves him off. “Oh, there’s always next time, darlin.’” She says with a wink.

Henry clears his throat. “Max, is it? I’m sure I’ve already introduced myself, if not I’m sure Layla has told you about me, but that’s besides the point…” 

Max tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at the mans awkward demeanor.

“You and these folks are gonna have to part ways. Me and Layla will take care of you for the n-“ 

“What the fuck?” Max is standing suddenly from his chair.

“You guys are just leaving me here? Aren’t my parents coming?”

Henry shakes his head. “They were just taken into custody. They’re not at this station but they can’t be here either way.”

Max looks quickly between the lieutenant and David.

“David, you’re just going to walk out on me, after what just happened you’re just going to leave? I thought you-“

Max clenches his fist in frustration while David watches from his place, trying to think of how he can explain without sounding like he’s making excuses.

“Max, I really want to stay, I do, but I can’t, and- and you can’t come home with me-“

“Bullshit! You probably just realized how much of a burden I’d be if you stayed and involved yourself. What happened to caring about me, camp man?”

David is kneeling quickly to the floor as the boy starts to pull on the sleeves on his hoodie, without meaning to do so, the boy develops a more hostile posture when he reaches out. 

David retracts in hesitation and lets out a shaky sigh.

“Max, come on, you know that’s not true, please, breathe and think for a moment, okay? Remember, you wanted me to bring you here, but there’s only so much I can do.”

Max scowls, obviously feeling betrayed, he opens his mouth to say something before he’s abruptly interrupted by an agitated Layla.

“Henry, I need to talk to you for a moment…” Layla says in a slightly broken voice.

“Hun, now really ain’t the-“

“Now!”

Henry raises an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, his eyes moving from the trio back to his coworker/adopted daughter. 

“Please...” 

David, Gwen, and Max watch as they step out of the room in a rush. Max still glares at David with glossy eyes.

“Max, I-“ 

“Save it. I don’t care. Just get your shit and leave. Thanks for helping and whatever. Hope your shit heals, god knows your face doesn’t need anymore problems” 

Max throws up his hood and stomps back to his seat, crossing his arms tightly around himself.

“Max, really, we tried, don’t blame David, he really wanted to help.”

Max doesn’t say anything as he avoids eye contact with them both.

“Max, please, we might not see each other for awhile, can you at least let our goodbye be a good one?”

He’s still silent.

David feels like there’s no way to salvage this, that the damage is done, he’s probably further corrupted an already broken family and couldn’t even comfort the person he took a risk for. Maybe he deserved this for not helping sooner, for not seeing what the real issues were until it was too late, until he was on the ground in the cold rain with blood dripping from the cut on his cheeks.

He did this. Maybe not as indirectly as he thought, he caused this. He hurt Max, maybe not himself, but he rubbed the salt in this poor child’s wounds and then tells him he’s leaving. He’s a terrible person, hurting someone like this and not having enough dignity for himself to hold it together. He’s a coward for not fighting, he’s a coward for allowing this to happen, he’s-

“Why are you crying, stupid?”

Max asks from his seat. He looks mad, but there’s sympathy heavily hidden in his voice.

“Stop being a guilt tripping jackass!”

David touches his face to realize that he is crying. A single tear having flowed down his cheek. Gwen had her hand on his back as an act of comfort, something he was instantly thankful for.

Max furrows his brows and sinks into his seat, trying to look away from the two.

“I-“ Max shakes his head. “I didn’t- I didn’t think- gah!” 

He’s jumping from his seat and stomping over to David. He expects a hard hit to the knee, or worse, but he instead received a hug, a strong cling to his legs suddenly apparent.

David kneels down, and hugs Max properly, smiling as the boy rests his head on his shoulder.

“I fucking hate you, you know that?”

“I’ll miss you too, Max.”

Before Gwen can kneel down and join the two in there goodbyes, the door is opening, a teary eye Layla and a stern faced Henry step back in.

David stands, brushing himself off as he straightens his posture, looking to the two for whatever information they appear they want to share.

“I want you two to listen closely ‘cause I ain’t about to repeat myself.” 

He clears his throat once more and looks between the two.

“It’s real late, you know? Poor kid shouldn’t have to be here with a coupla donut stuffing cops,” he tries to laugh but the odd joke doesn’t hit, so he continues, his face once again stern. “You two should take him to your place, a hotel, whatever, but I want you both back here early in the mornin’, and so help me, if anything happens to that boy-“

He steps real close to David, somehow matching his eye level, even if he towers an intimidating few inches above him. David can’t help but shiver after how the last time he’d been this close to someone turned out.

“-I will be sure to put you away myself, you understand? You don’t mention this to no one, you don’t say a word to his parents, got it?” 

“Got it…”

He mumbled under his breath as David nods slowly.

“Lord don’t let me lose my badge over this…”

  


*****

David closes the door and lets out an exasperated sigh. Long, deep, and tired. He’s still filled with adrenaline, but his body can’t help but sag in his seat.

When’s the last time he slept?

He had given the officer his personal number in case they needed something, and he and Gwen already had a plan. 

To think this wasn’t even the hard part.

He adjusts his mirror to the back seat where a pouty Max still sits.

“Are you still mad?”

Max says nothing, instead choosing to clutch his bear tighter to himself, causing his face to squish against it.

“Alright…”

David shakes his head and starts the car, taking satisfaction in the slight rumble it gives with each start of the ignition. The little things...

“We’re going back to my apartment. It’s pretty far from camp, so another ten, maybe fifteen minutes from here?”

Max looks into the rear view mirror with tired eyes, unblinking. 

He looks so drained. 

Exhausted.

He doesn’t even have the energy to insult him, it seems.

“Max, listen, I know I-“

“What’ll happen if I actually do go to a foster care this time?” Max cuts in, his words asked as an innocent question but chills him to the bone when he’s forced to think about it again.

“I-“

“C.P.S workers used to talk about it when they came in, almost as a threat. Said I should be more grateful not to be in a place like that and that my parents were doing what they could with what they had. But I don’t know what it _is_. I know it’s not some Annie bullshit, right?”

It’s David’s turn to go quiet.

He isn’t really sure.

He had stayed with his grandparents for awhile after his parents divorce, never having seen the inside of a foster home or care facility for the “unwanted” and mistreated.

He knows not answering won’t help, maybe it might even make Max more nervous, but he knows he can’t lie either. Foster homes don’t have good stories. Most kids are fostered for money and money only. Government funds the foster parents and those people hardly help the children. When they aren’t in homes they stay in underfunded places, from news he’s seen so many horror stories. He can’t lie to Max. Or can he?

“I- I am not sure. I’m sure they aren’t bad. If you had to go to one, I’m sure-“

“You’re lying. I’m not stupid. You’re doing your eye thing and that weird voice.”

Drats. 

“David, no bullshit, am I screwed here?”

David furrows his brows. 

How could he have guessed that a ten year old would make him think so much? He’s making him think about laws, adoption, his own childhood, the whole nine. 

How does he approach this? This is way more different than anything he’s helped with before. This is Max's future. It branches into two choices that aren’t even in his hands. 

If this kid goes into the system he’s going to be tossed from home to home like a ball, and if he stays with his parents the same thing will happen minus the “home to home.” 

Max has trust issues. He’s vulgar. He’s unlikable to most, even though he has such a big heart hidden within him. He’d survive but he’d never be happy.

Unless…

“Hey! Move it asshole!”

David jumps slightly as a horn is honking behind him.

“Hey, give the guy a break, jackass, we won’t take shit from someone with a cross on his fucking minivan!”

Gwen says as she honks her horn from behind both cars.

David shakes his head and moves forward, continuing home.

  


*****

  


“You live here?” Max asks as they pull into the packed parking lot to his apartment building.

“Sure do.” 

“But- it’s so- city like??”

David lets out a light chuckle.

“I used to live in the country part of town as a kid. I would love to still live out there but houses can be expensive. An apartment suits me just fine.” He says with a smile.

“You still have blood on your face, it’s fucking creepy when you smile.”

David touches his face and winces when the pad of his fore finger connects to the gash on his cheekbone.

“Geez… I forgot that was even there.. Haha, well, I’ll get myself cleaned up, and get you something for that growing bruise, okay buddy?”

Max nods and watches as David takes the small duffel bag from the trunk of the car.

David leads Max up to the stairs that connected the first floor to the second floor from the outside.

He can’t help but feel slightly self conscious at the buildings appearance. It’s mostly wooden and stone, semi modern inside but it definitely shows it’s age on the outside.

It’s divided into two floors, none of them connected from the inside, rather divided with the entrances to the second floor being on a wide concrete balcony that connected all neighboring apartments together. It’s not too bad, except when the neighbors on the end argue who’s chair should get what space in the constricted area, but besides this, it’s a decent place to live.

“This place looks pretty-“

“Rundown? Yes, I’m aware. It’s an older building so it’s to be expected.

“Sure, that’s why. God, cheap fuckers didn’t even put in a lobby, huh?”

David laughs at the remark. He can’t help but think about how poorly maintained this place really is. Maintenance hardly even shows up when called, he’s surprised this place is still allowed to house people when it’s obviously under code.

After climbing up the rickety wooden stairs he’s on the patio of the second floor of apartments. He reaches into his pocket and fumbles his keys for a moment, then sliding the right one into place, unlocking his apartment.

“Meow!”

A black cat is rushing to the door, a small sticky note on the animals collar.

“Hello Luca!” David says, picking up the cat into a warm hug.

“I’ve missed you so much!” He takes off the note.

_‘Dropped Luca off since you didn’t come to pick her up. Already filled her bowls and I bathed her a few days ago. Call me when you get home.’_

_-Miles_

David smiles.

Miles, an old high school friend, had taken Luca in for the summer. Watching her while he couldn’t. He feels guilty he didn’t call and say he’d be late picking her up, though he doubts he’d allow him to get his cat at almost four in the morning or appreciate a call right now.

“You have a cat? I always thought you’d be a dog person.” Max says, looking at the animal. Luca tilts her head at the visitor, lightly sniffing the air.

“I’m the type of person who likes all animals. She’s practically a dog, though. Besides, I’m not home much, a dog wouldn’t be as well cared for, cats are mostly independent though, plus, Lucas good company.”

“Where’s Gwen?” Max asks, turning back to the door. “Did she go home?”

David shakes his head.

“No, no, she knows I wouldn’t have anything to clean you or I up. She went to the gas station down the road. She’ll be here soon.” 

Max frowns and looks back to the door.

“Hey, how about we get you cleaned up, alright?”

Max looks back to him with a confused face.

“I brought your bag in, let’s see what you have in there for you to wear.” 

David lays the damp bag on the floor, unzipping it only to cover his hands with half dried dirt.

“Oh…”

The clothes were soaked, they smelled of mildew and stale water.

He couldn’t wear the pajamas in this bag.

“Well, that’s just great.”

Max says, crossing his arms at the sight of his clothing.

“That means I won’t have shit to wear tomorrow either. I’ll have to sleep in gross clothes, _again._ ”

David frowns and looks between the bag and the boy.

“No, no don’t worry. It’s not that big of a deal. We have a washing machine down stairs. I’ll scrounge for some quarters and clean these for you alright? While they get cleaned you can go take a shower. I’ll let you borrow something of mine until then.” 

Max opens his mouth to counter but closes it realizing he has nothing else he can do.

“Okay…”

David gives the boy a small smile.

“I’ll show you how to start the shower and get you settled before I head downstairs. Place the clothing outside the door so I don’t have to come in to get it.”

  


***** 

  


David hears the shower spray start as he takes the damp clothing off the doorknob and places a the smallest shirt of his that he could find in place of it for the boy to wear instead.

It would have to due for pajamas for now, even if it might look like a gown on the small child.

Hopefully Max decides to shower for a bit, it’ll give him a chance to not only get these clothes washed, but maybe even set up a place for the child to sleep.

He heads to his bedside table, grabbing a handful of quarters from his change bin and stuffing them into his pockets.

“That should be enough…”

He turns back to the small hallway, the sound of the shower still sounding like little a rain storm through the thin walls.

He turns to see Luca sniffing the clothing bag with interest, she pats it slightly with her paw, almost as if playing with it.

“Luca, no, you’re going to scratch it-“

He picks it up and away from the cat to be met with the felines glare.

“Glare at me all you want, Luc, I’m not letting you tear up another guests things. You remember how mad Gwen got about her fan fiction folder last time?”

The cat looks at him, her claws slowly retracting.

“Exactly.”

He puts the items of clothing into the gross bag and heads to the door, nodding to himself before stepping back into the cool night, soon to be morning.

The rain had stopped not long ago, the sky now a glistening black hole filled with stars, or atleast, it probably was.

That’s something he’ll never get over, light pollution. In the country you see everything, he even remembers looking for planets through a telescope on the clear nights. But here, here is was just a black sky with some passing clouds, most he thinks are just smoke clumps from nearby factories. Society can really bother him sometimes.

He heads to the first floor patio, it’s concrete just like the patio above it. The room with the washing machine and dryer was in the center of the building, the door is usually locked unless you had a key, which all people who lived there had. 

David laughs to himself when he thinks back to the first time he tried to figure out why his apartment key wouldn’t work on the door, but the landlord hasn’t given him the key to the laundry room/storage closet.

He really could be an idiot.

He unlocks the door and flicks on the lights, flinching slightly as they seem to stutter into their brightness. Guess that hasn’t been fixed since he’s been gone.

“Alright… Let's see…”

He begins to count out his quarters.

It took eight for the washer, six for the dryer. He had enough with a few to spare, thank goodness.

He loads the clothes in, sets the washer to regular wash, and presses start.

_Time left: 59:58_

Content, he brushes his hands together, effectively wiping the excess dirt from them.

He heads back up stairs, quietly shutting the door so he doesn’t disturb the neighbors.

Max was still in the shower. 

That was good. Now he could make a potent ion resting area.

Where would he sleep though? Should he give him his bed?

Of course he should. He deserves it after the day he’s had. This of course would mean pulling out the sheets, blankets, and pillows that he packed in the closet when he left. No use of leaving a bed made just for it to cover itself in dust.

He starts with the sheets, the most annoying part. He struggles for a minute to pin the ends to the mattress, sighing in relief when they finally grip into place.

Whoever made fitted sheets should, excuse his language, burn in the fiery pits of h-e-double hockey sticks.

He throws the cheap duvet over the mattress next, hardly spending any time smoothing it out before grabbing the pillows, fluffing them out, and placing them on the bed.

By this point the shower had turned off.

David lays no mind as he steps back looking at his bed. 

A full size bed should be enough for Max, right…? Hopefully it was comfortable enough, he knows that it hasn’t always supported him, but maybe that’s just his height, though he hopes not. He straightens the blankets and fluffs the pillow once more just to be sure.

He hears the bathroom door open before quickly closing again.

David frowns as he realizes that something is missing. He glances around the room.

Extra pillows? No, that would be too many for the bed. Extra blankets? No, it was humid, not cold enough for blankets. Luca? No, Max showed no interest in the cat. What about…

Ah, the bear.

David steps out of his bedroom and back into the living room, spotting the bear on the tv stand.

He takes a moment to observe it.

It’s rather old looking, multiple stitch marks prominent. The largest one was in the back, not sown as well as the rest.

Max must have fixed him a few times, him being so good at fine art and working with his hands for things like knitting, and sewing.

He walks back to his room and gently sets the bear on the bed.

He turns back to the doorway when he hears the bathroom door open once more, the sound of the overhead ventilation fan turning off along with the lights.

“Feeling any better after getting cleaned up?” David asks.

Max upturns his nose as he pulls on the long shirt, the large article of clothing practically falling off his frame.

“I feel like I’m wearing a fucking dress. What size are you? Jesus-“

David chuckles.

“Sorry, kiddo, all I had. Maybe you should grow a few inches.”

Max instantly glares at him with the hottest of fires within his piercing green irises.

“Uh- well, anyway, you’ll be sleeping in here. It’ll be more comfortable.”

David gestured to the room.

Max looks up to David with a confused look on his face. “Where are you going to sleep then?”

“The couch, though I doubt I’ll sleep at all.” David cringes slightly as he said that. Perhaps he shouldn’t talk about his sleeping patterns?

“Oh… Um… Okay?

Davids eyes once again catch the deep colored bruise on the boys neck when he turns his head to look at the bed.

“How’s your neck?”

“Quit asking.”

“I’m just-“

“Quit. Asking.”

Max crosses his arms as David gives the child a sad look.

“Max… I’m just trying to help. I know that that hurts. Anytime anything touches near your neck you’re flinching. Would you like some medicine for it?”

Max scowls before letting out a long and annoyed sigh.

“Could… Could I have an ice pack..?”

David smiles. “Of course.”

David walks out of the room and to the kitchen, passing the living room into its connected space. He reaches into the freezer and pulls out an ice pack, next reaching for the drawer for a towel to wrap it in. Next, just to be sure Max had everything he needed, he grabs a cup of water and fills it in the tap.

When he’s back in the room, Max is already in bed, the blankets already pulled up to him as he seems to be staring in thought at the bear in his hands.

“Here you go.” David says as he hands the boy the cold pack of ice. “I also brought you a water, in case you were thirsty..”

Max nods as he takes the ice pack, while David sets the water on the nightstand.

He rings his hands nervously, unsure if he should say anything about tomorrow, or today, rather.

“I, uh, goodnight… Max.”

Max says nothing so David decides to back out of the room, and reaches for the light switch.

Max turns onto his side as the light clicks off. 

He marvels in the quiet but then he hears a shuffle.

“I’m not mad at you.”

He says.

“I don’t think I am. I think I’m mad at everyone, even the people who try to care.”

David tilts his head as he listens, opting for silence.

“I guess… I’m, I’m, I don’t know. Just…”

He goes quiet.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Max.”

  


*****

  


David jumps slightly when he sees Gwen step in with a few bags of items. He had been so caught up in what he had been doing he forgot she was even coming back.

“Hey.”

“Hey?”

Gwen sets the stuff down onto the couch.

“I got a few things to clean your face, bandages and shit.”

Her eyes move around the room. 

“Where’s Max?”

David tilts his head in the direction of his bedroom and places a finger over his lips as a means to tell her to be a bit quieter.

“He’s… Okay if you’re wondering. Atleast, as okay as he can be, I suppose. Considering…”

She nods knowingly.

“I would have guessed that.” 

She looks into David’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

David tilts his head.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He asks with a smile.

“You just got the shit beat out of you. You have a kid sleeping in your room because of said beating. Fuck, you look exhausted.” 

“Gwen, I’m fin-“

“David. I haven’t seen you in a bed in days, even before this. I know you’re not sleeping again, you’re tired, so right now, less about Max. He’s okay for now, how are you?”

David thinks for a moment. “Uh…” 

“My face hurts?”

She smiles and reaches into the bag where she pulls out an over the counter pain medicine.

“Here, sit down. I’ll help patch you up.”

David listens to her, sitting at the end of the couch, closest to the coffee table where Gwen moves the items to instead.

“I got some ninety one percent alcohol to clean the cut since the place I went to was out of peroxide.”

“That’s fine.”

“Haha, you think so. Just a warning, it’s gonna burn like a mother fucker.” 

She continues pulling items out of the bag.

Bandages, rubbing alcohol, butterfly bandages, and flat cotton pads. He smiles lightly when he sees she bought his favorite candy.

“How much did this cost?” David asks while watching the slightly older woman pour a hefty amount of rubbing alcohol onto the cotton.

“Enough.”

“Gwen, that’s-“

“Don’t worry about it okay? Now hold still.”

David winces harshly as she presses the cold soft pad to his face, she occasionally dabs around the spot before grabbing another one.

“Damn, that’s gonna leave a scar, and you already have a shiner forming.”

He resists the urge to touch his face as she takes a dry cloth to wipe the excess alcohol.

“Quite the day, huh?”

She says quietly.

“Yeah… Who would have guessed this it where we’d be at right now?” He replies with a small laugh. “Never would I have thought I’d be beaten up and be forced to file a report.”

“I was expecting that to happen eventually, but not like this.” 

David tried to dispute but fails. “That’s fair, but also, rude!”

She smirks.

“Alright. The cut under your left eye is deeper than the one on the right so I bought these,” She holds up the box of butterfly bandages. “It’ll hold the skin together so it’ll heal quicker, it’ll help leave less of a scar.” 

David nods.

“I’m going to need you to hold the skin together so I can get these on, okay?” 

David does as he’s asked, waiting patiently as Gwen unpeeled the wrapping and carefully places the bandages into place until the gash became a closed cut.

“There, much better. Now you look…”

She looks at him for a second.

“Less dead?”

“Quit it.” He laughs.

They spend a moment giggling to themselves before it slowly dies back down to its quiet state.

“So… That all just happened, huh?” Gwen asks, though she obviously knew the answer.

“Yeah… It did…”

They stare at each other awkwardly for a few more moments.

“What do we do now?” David asks.

“Well, your insomniac ass needs to get some sleep, I’ll head home once you’re ready for me to.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Gwen rolls her eyes. 

“David, we’ve dealt with enough today. You need to rest, relax, and think later. No use working yourself up in the falling action.”

She places her hand tenderly on his shoulder.

“We can deal with this tomorrow, okay?”

He shakes his head.

“It’s too important. I’m worried about what will happen to Max. What I might have just caused. I probably just made things worse for him, Gwen. I can’t just-“

“Hey-“ She places both hands solidly onto his shoulders. “Look at me. We. Are. Fine. Right now, Max is safe, you are safe, we are clean, and we are dry, and we are warm. Right? We’ll think about this tomorrow.”

David’s lightly scowls.

“It’s already tomorrow…” he says, glancing to the clock.

  


_5:02 am_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won’t be out for awhile, a lot of research will need to happen from this point forward. Hopefully people are willing to wait because this story is only just getting started.


	6. Don’t Get the Wrong Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close call? Maybe. Terrible situation? Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter then usual! I’ve fallen out of the story a bit but I plan on coming back with a sickening vengeance!

“Hey, dumb ass, wake up!”

David bolts straight up from the couch at the sudden rude awakening, a feather duster falling from his face to his lap.

“What- I- huh-“

“Someone’s calling, for like, the tenth time. It woke me up. Answer it before the phone goes up your ass.” David rubs his tired eyes and takes the phone back from the cranky child, sliding the call option to _‘answer.’_

“Hello?”

“This is Layla from the local police department, is this David?”

David nurses his head in his palm.

“...This is he.”

“We’re gonna need you at the station… Now. Make sure the boy has all his things and get here before ten, got it?”

David nods to himself as he looks over to the boy looking into his empty fridge.

“Okay. We’ll be there soon.”

_‘Click.’_

“Dude, you have no food in this house! What the hell?!”

David checks the time.

_9:21 am_

Gwen only left a few hours ago, and after that he spent time tidying up the place and finishing his and Max’s laundry.

He’s slept less than an hour.

_Perfect._

“I mean, you don’t even have any fucking coffee; what is this bullshit?!” 

David stands from the couch.

“I don’t like coffee so why would I have it? And I wasn’t here, why would I stock the fridge just to leave the food to rot?”

“Why would my parents have a kid they didn’t want and then leave them at some shitty underpaid summer camp to rot?” 

David looks at the child in pure concern only to be waved off. “I’m kidding. Kinda.” He clears his throat and shuts the empty fridge. “You patched yourself up.” David instinctively touches his face, surprised it doesn’t hurt as much now. 

“Nope. I had help. Gwen helped me out with some other stuff, too. She stuck around for a little while longer after you went to sleep.” He adds an earnest smile. “I put your clothes in the bathroom, they are all washed and dried. We’ll get you something to eat on the way there, okay?”

David says, moving over the couch to push Max’s feet off the only decently priced piece of furniture in his entire apartment.

“I… I was only kidding you know. You don’t have to get me anything to eat.” 

David smiles at the boy.

“No, it’s alright. You need to eat..”

Max frowns. “Can you even afford it?” The boy questions.

David lets out an offended gasp. “Are you implying I’m… Less fortunate?”

The child rolls his eyes. “Yes David, just by looking around at this place and what you wear, I’ve put together all the facts and came to the conclusion that you’re butt fuck broke. Shit, you had _Gwen_ buy you that stuff last night, right? Red flag if I ever saw one, though I doubt you’d be able to afford that.”

Max lets out a small laugh, David wants to compliment the well drawn out conclusion but is suddenly self conscious of his life style. Was it that obvious he made practically pennies from his summer job? Gosh…

He continues to talk as he walks over to his cats food dish, lightly patting Luca before pouring a healthy serving of it into the bowl.

“That’s off topic. I’m buying you breakfast, end of story. Now, please, go get ready. We were asked to be there as quickly as we could, mind you.”

Max simply rolls his eyes.

“I need you to pack your things, and make sure you’re ready to go soon, okay? I’m going to get changed.” 

“Why am I packing my stuff? You’re already kicking me out?”

David shakes his head. “Officer McCarthy asked for us to do so, so please, we don’t have much time, don’t argue, and get ready, okay?”

“That’s Layla, right?” 

David smiles. “Yeah, I believe so. You two seemed to hit it off, huh?”

Max just smirks in response. “Please, to think you don’t know me by now. I couldn’t give a shit about her, I just kept her busy so she left you and Gwen alone. She’s just another lowlife cop who had stories to tell, so I listened, so what?”

David tilts his head. “Annnnd why would you focus your energy on that?” 

Max freezes before clearing his throat. 

“Don’t know. Don’t need a reason. Just fuck off and get ready. Do your makeup or whatever it is you do in the morning. ” 

With that Max is walking to the bathroom to change, David left alone in the living room once more.

‘Meow!”

The cat was pawing her bowl playfully, choosing to entertain herself with her food rather than eat it. 

“Well, at least you’ll have something to keep you busy while we’re gone…”

  


*****

  


“Here you go.” The young man at the drive through window says as he hands over the bag of fast food and a small hot cup. “Have a good day,” David replies to be met with no response. He hands the bag to Max and continues to drive.

David winces slightly at the feeling of his stomach twisting in knots from hunger.

Max eagerly reaches into the bag and pulls out a breakfast sandwich and sets the coffee into the holster. He frowns for a second and raises an eyebrow when he sees only one in the bag.

“Wait, you didn’t get anything?”

“Not hungry.” David replies dishonestly. “I usually don’t eat in the morning. I’m more of a brunch person.” 

Max scrunches his nose as he takes a bite. 

“Of course you are, ‘cause why not.” 

“Say what you’d like about my schedule, I prefer it this way. It’s how I got things done at camp. I’d watch you all at breakfast and once Gwen would start the first activity, I’d eat. Sometimes.” 

This was true, he’d have no time to eat during the start of the day, using most of his time watching the campers. His eating schedule was terrible during the time he spent away from camp, though. He ate when he remembered, which was hardly, and he never seems to scrape up enough money for something he actually wants, though he’s okay with that. He’s not picky. As long as his cat is fed, life is perfect. 

All that matters to him now is that Max wouldn’t be hungry.

Max takes another bite of his egg sandwich. “If that’s what makes you happy, more power to you, I guess.” 

Max finishes his sandwich, tossing the greasy wrapper back into the paper bag only to throw that to the floor. David decides not to comment on this and instead looks to the boy. “Sorry it wasn’t a healthy breakfast.” David says apologetically. “We didn’t have time to sit at a diner or anything so…”

Max rolls his eyes. “You think I give a shit?” His eyes look back to the coffee, his face lit up as if he somehow forgot it was there, causing him to grab it and begin chugging the now lukewarm liquid. “I have coffee, things are fine. Anything’s better than nothing I guess, even if this tastes like piss.” He takes another large gulp of the black liquid. 

“Why do we have to be there at ten?” Max asks, setting the now empty cup back into the holster. “Why was that worth like, a dozen calls?”

“I’m not sure,” he replies honestly, “I’m sure there’s a reason, hopefully some good news.”

Max looks slightly agitated now, wringing his hands over the sleeves of his freshly cleaned hoodie.

“You don’t think they’re going to arrest you, do you?”

David chuckles. “Of course I don’t think they’d arrest me, for what reason could they-“

“You weren’t supposed to take me home,” he interrupted, “Those cops are fucking stupid, they could lose there jobs and get you and Gwen arrested because they felt some bullshit sympathy. We’re gonna show up, and they’re gonna put you in some cuffs because it’s the law, and you’ll have a nice five or something years to rethink your stupidity and they’ll get a life time to think about theirs.”

David shakes his head. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be alright. They just want to talk some more. Calm down, you can use my phone if you want. We’ll be there soon and you’ll see so yourself.” 

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Max says with a scowl. “Did you just hear what I said?”

“After what happened you’re still trying to be positive? Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you? You could go to _prison_ and so could Gwen. I could go to a _foster care_. So much shit can, no, _will_ happen and you’re reaction is “oh I’m sure it’s gonna be fine!” The fuck?”

David looks at the troubled boy with a placed smile in hopes of calming him somehow.

“I’m just telling you my point of view. From what I’ve seen, I'm sure we can trust those officers, they took a risk for us and I’m sure they won’t just do something like that. I’m sure-“

“You ever hear of corrupted cops, stupid? Jesus Christ, what are you five? “Yeah, we can trust the cops and the government, they know what’s best, they totally don’t hold a secret agenda to fuck is all over!” Get your liberal bullshit straightened out and come back to reality when you’re done being an idiot.”

David is slightly taken aback at the use of politics and is left stammering.

“I- I’m just trying to think positively, it’s what I, _we,_ need. I know what happened was awful but we need to try to keep it together and look at the bright side, we’re both okay, so I doubt it could get worse than what happened-” 

“-Well, _I’m_ just thinking logically. I refuse to think of this like a fairy tale, some cute little story where things work out. That’s not how real life works, you fucking dunce. This isn’t some story, this isn’t some heartwarming bullshit fan fiction that Gwen wrote where everyone is happy after the head of the storm clears, this is _real life,_ so please, for two seconds, pull your head out of your ass and stop talking to me like some child who needs to be fucking comforted!” Max ends his rant with harsh slam on his fist to the side door, causing David to jump slightly. Max appears out of breath, his face slightly off color from his explosion.

David can’t help but feel disappointed at the sudden bitter tone, he thought after Max’s “apology” this wouldn’t happen today, especially when something important might be coming.

He looks over to see Max’s face turn stagnant. 

Right...

He’s probably just nervous, or worried. Max doesn’t mean to be so hostile, he knows this, but in such a high stress situation, his cynical way of thinking makes it hard to push his own anxieties aside, though, he admits, it’s helping him think more rational.

He should call Gwen or someone to collect his vehicle if he is arrested so it doesn’t go to the car pound, he should call someone just in case so his cat could be watched, he should’ve ate incase he’s arrested and isn’t able to for awhile.

He’s under prepared. Maybe the outcome won’t be positive.

He takes a deep breath.

“Max, I’m going to be frank with you. I’m not sure what will happen when we walk in. If you see me placed in cuffs and thrown into a holding cell, I’m sorry, but please, think more than just about that. Just as much of a chance that I might get arrested, there is also an equal chance I might not and that they just need to talk more to us both, since they told us to come back last night, er— earlier this morning. Officer McCarthy told me nothing, I’m in the same boat as you, I know as much, maybe even less. I’m sorry I can’t be the one to tell you what’s going on or one to comfort you, but I’m trying.”

“That doesn’t help-“ 

“-No, no it doesn’t help anything, I know. You’re not like me, so I’m sorry, okay? Now, let's just listen to the radio until we get there, alright?”

Max goes to protest before slamming his back again the passenger seat with a pout.

David gives him a half smile and reaches for the stereo, turning it on to the history of architecture cd he had placed in their days earlier.

_“The Romans were the first known to use glass for windows, a technology likely first produced in Roman Egypt. In England, glass became common-“_

“Someone, please just fucking kill me-” Max huffs as he slumps even further with a long, drawn out whine.

  
  


*****

  


David parks the car the closest he can to the door, looking over to the stereo before promptly turning it off.

“Thank fucking god we’re done with that. Why do you even care about glass? Why do we need an explanation of how to make glass and where it came from, no one cares!” Max makes vague hand gestures before stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

David ignores him and leans to his side.

Isn’t that Gwen’s car? 

It appears to be empty, she must already be inside.

“Alright, grab your bag, let's head in.” 

Max mimics him as he unbuckled his belt and slams the door closed.

He was in a mood no doubt, though, David definitely couldn’t blame him. 

“It’s weird seeing you in different clothes.” Max comments as he grabs his bag. “It’s like when I used to think teachers lived at school, I always assumed you lived at camp and wore that same stupid shirt everyday, I mean, I guess you did...”

David looks down at his attire. A simple t-shirt and shorts, nothing worth commenting on, though he’s sure Max is grasping at straws for an insult as usual. Or-

“Thank you for noticing?”

“Wasn’t a compliment.”

“Oh. Well, thanks anyway.” 

They head to the door, stopping in their tracks as they see a flustered lieutenant with a crowd of officers watching from a distance. He hears a faint high raise in tone, though it’s muffled from the outside.

A woman dressed in a formal pantsuit with a clipboard is pointing her finger in the lieutenants face and making annoyed faces and hand gestures. For such professional attire, she seems to not be… Professional…

“Oh shit. What’s going on in there?” Max asks. 

“I don’t know…”

They open the door, the woman doesn’t bother turning around as she continues to scold the lieutenant.

“Everytime I’m in here you’re messing something up! How do you even manage to lose a child, Henry? I’m going to file a report to your superior and-“

“Uh… Hello?” 

David says nervously.

Suddenly all eyes are on him, before he can speak the woman is walking up to him.

“You can’t be serious, you let him go home with the camp counselor?? Do you know how many laws you just broke, how many violations?”

Layla pushed past Henry. “They didn’t! We swear, they- the kid just went out to greet David before you arrived, we weren't paying attention and he snuck out, but he’s fine, see?”

The woman shook her head. “Do you think I’m an idiot? I just saw how they walked in. That’s it, I want video evidence that he was here, if you’re lying I will have your superiors informed and I’ll work to get your badges removed!”

David finally sees Gwen standing in a timid manner behind a few officers as the woman’s accusations and threats continue.

“I- we- I-“

“We don’t have cameras.” One of the random officers says. “With the renovations we had to disconnect them until the last few rooms were done so they could be properly reworked and rewired. We already told you just like this young lady over here did,” the near middle aged officer gestures to Gwen, “the child was here when we arrived and stayed here all night. There’s no need for reporting or arresting.”

The woman sputters before finally straightening herself out.

“I see…” she says. She walks up to Henry, pointing a finger in the officers face, her long red nail almost touching the tip of his nose. “If I find out any of you are lying I will make sure this place gets reported and all of your badges are revoked, do you understand? I may only be a C.P.S worker but I know people with power and you’ve messed up enough times.”

“Yeah yeah, calm down, Pammy.”

She looks flustered as her face turns an aggressive shade of red. “Don’t call me by my first name, Henry! It’s Miss Lorentz or at the very least Pamela to you!” She spat.

Henry rolls his eyes as he begins to shoo everyone away back to work, heading back to the main floor.

She gives him one last glare before patting down her suit and turning around back to the two with an awkward fake smile.

“Sorry you had to see that…”

She holds out her hand which David shakes, confused.

“I’m Miss Lorentz. I am the social worker assigned to Max after the unfortunate event that happened yesterday.” She states robotically, almost as if on routine. “I’m here to talk about the current plan of action for his care and his future integrations. I was told what happened early this morning. I’m sorry for my accusations especially after the stress you’ve both appeared to have endured.” 

Her eyes pan blankly between the two, causing her to write something on her clipboard.

“Now that that’s out of the way, I need to speak to Max while you and-“ she flipped the page and skims through the writing, “-Gwen are properly questioned by the authorities before I get your views. Before that, any questions?” 

“Actually, I-“ 

“Good. We can move this along. Come along, Maxwell,” she beckons.

“My name isn’t Maxwell…” Max snips as he follows.

“Geez…” David whispers to himself.

“Tell me about it.” Gwen replies sarcastically.

He blinks and quickly shakes himself from his thoughts as he looks to the woman at his side.

“What are you doing here?” 

She crosses her arms with an unimpressed look.

“Got called here hours ago. I guess they assumed we lived together or some shit so when I got here you two would be here, too. Whole shit show played out as they searched for your number just to realize they could have gotten it from me. They lost their shit even more when you didn’t answer.”

She smirks. “These people are fucking idiots.” 

He hums tentatively. “That still doesn’t explain… That…?”

“Old ex of mine.” A gravelly voice cuts in. 

“We used to go out in high school but I broke up with her for being a spaz.” He laughs to himself, a joke they seem to be missing. “She’s always causing shit, pardon my French, when she’s here to interview kids and parents. Threatening to get my badge taken whenever her job, well, ain’t easy.” 

Henry chuckles. “The best part is that she thinks she could do it.”

David tilts his head. 

“Why is she so mad you broke up with her if it was that long ago, if… If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Hooked up with her best friend, married her, too” he laughs.

David makes an ‘o’ face at the sudden awkward tension left from his last statement.

“Well… That’s not important.” The Lieutenant says as he clears his throat. “She’s looking more in depth for the kids case. His parents are still in custody an’ being charged for driving intoxicated. They appear to have a record of it so they won’t just be getting off with a ticket this time.”

“What does this mean for him?”

“They’re gonna collect evidence from the scuffle down at that camp. Take a coupla’ pictures of that mark on that boys neck, too. When that’s all done they got a foster care set up, and he’ll be there until something happens with his parents, the charges for assault soon are gonna be in motion, it’ll just stack on ‘em.”

David shakes his head. “Wait, wait, wait-“ He says, “That’s it? That’s all? They’re investigating for child abuse, right? Also, he’s just going to a foster care? Doesn’t he have family?”

The Lieutenant rubs a hand over his face.

“Boy, we discussed this yesterday. There’s no gettin’ out of it. Until his parents sort their shit he’s gonna be in the system, and if they get enough information he’ll probably stay there until....” He cuts off. “I’m not really sure.”

He sighs, looking behind him. “We did backgrounds on his parents, got anything we could. He don’t have no family in the country. He was born here, yeah, but anyone he had is either passed or aren’t in America.”

Gwen flinches. “That would explain… A lot, actually…”

“Now that that’s out of the way, we still got lots more to talk about, so let’s get that started, alright?”

“Alright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass delay, I’ve been really struggling with personal stuff and it’s affecting how I want to write.
> 
> It makes me want to go really edgy all at once but for my longer stories, such as this, that would ruin everything, pacing, dynamics, all that, so I stepped back and did some one shots and started a few other fics to get it out of my system.
> 
> At this point, I’m sure you all are wondering what I have in store for Max and David, but I’m warning you now that I might lose some of the readers in the next few chapters due to the characters division, so if you don’t like that, I’m sorry. This is the last chapter they’ll be together in for awhile.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully this chapter isn’t as shitty as I’m telling myself it is, though I know it’s the worst chapter so far, but I needed a transition, right? 
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	7. Demoralized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David feels some regret for how the situation turned out for poor Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It’s short, but here’s chapter 7!

“And after that… We drove here. We didn’t know where else to go. I was told that we couldn’t just let him stay with us, so we were given some difficult choices. So after we got in the car-“

“-Alright. That about concludes everything.” The young officer says, placing down his notepad, a look of sudden disinterest on his face. “We’ll get this copied for your assault charges and his C.P.S report and have that sent over to the neighboring precinct.”

David nods awkwardly as the officer stands.

“Alright now, you have a nice day.” The officer goes to give David a hand shake but David instead just eyes it carefully.

“Have a nice day...?”

“Yeah.” The cop looks stern yet still professional as he backs away from his desk. “We’ll call you when we know for sure we have a case, I’d recommend getting in contact with a lawyer, if you need help finding one, I’m sure a few people here could help you.”

David shook his head. “Am— am I supposed to be leaving?”

The cop loops his thumbs into his belt and shrugs.

“That’s what’s being implied unless you have more to report.” He shrugs again and smirks. “We don’t really appreciate loitering here.”

“But what about Max? The kid I was with?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s in there with the social worker now. Someone will be here to pack up the rest of his things and take him to a temporary home.”

“But-“

“Henry already told me you’d try and argue, and he knows I’m not as soft as him, so listen, you  _ can’t  _ and  _ won’t  _ be staying. What’s done is done and I don’t want to interrupt whatever is happening with those two, i.e  _ you  _ won't be interrupting those two.

“Can I atleast say goodby-“

“Go home.”

David swallows thickly at the officers stern tone, not daring to challenge him, even if he doesn’t look as gruff as many of the other cops. Something about him radiated a chaotic energy that, quite frankly, made him uneasy just through his body language.

“R-right. Have a nice day…”

David tries his hardest not to glance back as he walks towards the door, his mind storming as he feels someone grab his shoulder.

“Hey, how’d it go?”

David doesn’t look up as Gwen starts talking.

“They ask you the same questions? Like time and shit? It’s funny they’d think we’d remember with everything that was happening, right?” 

David doesn’t look at her as he continues out the door, where she follows.

“Like, ‘oh, you experienced an entire traumatic event that might alter the life of the people involved?! Did this happen at three am or?’” Gwen laughs and pats David’s shoulder, her cackling slowly dying out as she sees David not joining in with her.

“I’m also getting a huge ass fine for the “taser.” Apparently it was a disguised cow prod. Guess I’m done getting shit off amazon, right!?” 

Still no response.

“So… Uh, your face is looking better, at least, better than it was yesterday. How’s it feeling?”

He says nothing, his eyebrows still furrowed as he stares into the now quick ongoing traffic.

“Davi-“

David shakes his head and in almost a flash of a moment he fixes his posture. 

“It’s doing just fine! Thank you for the help.” 

Gwen seems slightly taken aback by his sudden change as her fingers twitch to reach out.

“Yeah…”

She rubs her arms nervously as a distraction, tilting her head to find his gaze.

“David, are… Are you okay?”

He smiles. “Of course!”

She tilts her head. “You’re sure?”

He nods. “Yes, I’m sure.”

They stand facing each other for an awkward eternity when David spins around to the direction of his car. “Well, I better get going. Luca’s probably hungry since she hasn’t been fed yet,” he lied, “plenty of things to do at home!”

Gwen smiles and he almost misses the nervous twitch in her eye right as she looks away. David immediately feels stupid realizing Gwen already helped him with everything last night, thereby making his lie the most obvious excuse ever.

“Right… Just, uh, be safe?”

He unlocks his car and turns back to her. “You too.”

  
  


*****

  
  


David groans into his pillow.

That all happened almost two weeks ago.

He’s barely ate, and he sure as heck hasn’t slept. His cut had gotten infected, too. He hadn't cleaned it, and at this point he can’t even remember the last time he showered.

He’s laid in his bed full of guilt, crying for hours like a child for no other reason than, well, everything.

He put a kid in the system and didn’t even get to explain or say goodbye to him. Apparently “loitering” wasn’t permitted in a police station and he wasn’t allowed to know where Max went.

He had done so little.

He’s done everything wrong, and then went against everything Max wanted.

Even if his parents were terrible people, he’s probably ruined their lives, too. Now they might not ever try to be good parents to Max.

He’s really screwed up. 

“Gaaaarggg” he groaned again into his pillow.

Gosh, where would Max even be now? Could he be in a home? Back with his parents? Was it possible for him to be on the streets?!

_ ‘Meow.’ _

Luna pushes her head into her owners hand in hopes of getting pet only for David to ignore her and continue muffling self loathing statements to himself into his pillow.

She seems to get the message and does a cat equivalent of a grumble before jumping off his bed and back into another part of the house.

He feels guilty for a moment, reaching out for his pet only to just let his face once again fall flat against the mattress.

He lays there for gosh knows how long when his phone rings.

He declined it, thinking that would be the end of it, since he’s declined dozens in the last few days, but whoever was calling was persistent, continuing to ring him over and over until he felt forced to pick it up.

He finally relents and answers the phone.

“What.” He answers flatly.

“Damn, David. A hello would have worked.” Gwen says over the phone. “We haven’t talked, and I’m kinda worried about you.”

David says nothing and instead glares at the ceiling.

“Last summer you were practically blowing up my phone in hopes of hanging out outside of camp.”

David groans as he lays his head against his pillow.

“Mmmhm.” 

“So… Are you okay?”

“Mmmhm.”

She doesn’t seem convinced as he hears her sigh.

“I’m coming over.”

David is suddenly sitting up.

“Wait no–“

“Too late.”

“But I–“

“See you in twenty, David.”

_ ‘Click.’  _

He tosses his phone to the bed and begins to groan like a teenager as he throws his pillow to the floor in annoyance, screaming without the screams so he doesn’t disturb the neighbors even in his childlike fit.

Everything sucks, and at this point, he’d rather be lost in the woods again.

*****

“God, it smells like shit in here!” Gwen immediately states as she steps in.

David sits slumped and tired on the couch, not looking at her as she strolls across the room in a few quick strides.

“We just cleaned not too long ago, didn’t we?” 

David tunes her out as he continues to watch his cat attempt to lick a high part of her shoulder, much to far from her reach with her tongue.

Why was she so determined, he thought to himself, her neck won’t move that way, isn’t Luca smart enough to know this? Should he help? Could he help? Does she need a bath? Should he-

“-Weird to see your place so messy.”

He doesn’t answer as he slowly blinks his crusted eyes, only now just coming back into the conversation she was seemingly having with herself while he had spaced out.

“I see your cut is healing.” She tries. “Have you been cleaning it?”

Still no response as David focuses on a little piece of dust floating in the air. She furrows her brows as she looks around the room once again, hoping to find a conversation topic.

“You watch anything cool on tv lately? Only having the news channel really makes you miss the real modern parts of the world, right?”

“Mmhmm”

Gwen looks annoyed at him as she takes a seat on the couch, distancing herself a few feet from the smelly ex counselor.

“You hear about that thing that happened? Huge forest fire, totally burned down the whole camp. We’re gonna need to find new jobs.” She desperately says in an attempt for a reaction. 

“Yeah. New job. Think I’m gonna be a stripper. Sell my body, you know? Maybe deal some drugs on the side as well.”

“Geez, sorry to hear that.” He says blankly.

“God damn it, David, give me  _ something  _ here!”

“...What?”

She crosses her arms and leans against the counter.

“Let’s cut past the bullshit. When’s the last time you slept, or even ate?! Fuck David, I didn’t know it was possible for you to get any  _ skinnier _ ! You look like shit!” She exclaimed, walking over to the still empty fridge.

He brought bread. Did- did that count??

David places a hand on his chin in thought. “Uhhh…”

“Thought so.” She says, walking back to the door.

“What are you doing?” He asks, now fully attentive.

“I’m coming back with food and we’re going to talk and then your bitch ass is going to sleep, even if it means me knocking you the fuck out.”

“But—“

“Nope! What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t want-“

“Too slow. I get to choose. Be back. Don’t even think about locking me out.”

David doesn’t respond and instead focuses back onto the ceiling once more, his face full of pure frustration.

He shouldn’t have answered his phone.

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was dealing with mental health and spent some time in the hospital. I’m back now and Max’s story will continue!


	8. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets an idea.

David begins to throw a fit like a child as the door shut. “Ugggggh-“ He whined.

This isn’t how he wanted to spend his—

What day was it again? Monday? Friday? Was it already a holiday?? Heck if he even knew. He knew it had been days. Weeks? Months??? Golly, he’s really lost track of time, yet somehow it had felt like it had gone on forever. The days were slow and the weeks were fast. He always lost himself in time, the clocks moving a speed he couldn’t comprehend. Poor, sad David. 

In the midst of his self pity he hardly heard the door reopen, Gwen once again stepping inside, striding across the room once more and placing a bag of food onto his kitchen counter before swiftly turning to him.

“Thank you for not locking me out.” She tilts her head and furrows her brows in a slight smirk. “But I’m guessing you haven’t exactly moved either.” 

He sighs, hardly glancing at her. 

He feels his stomach pang as she opens the bags loudly, taking out each individual item.

“I bought McDonalds. Nuggets, burgers,  _ fries-“ _

_ Fries _

David was now sitting up, ready to eat for the first time in days. 

“Oh. So that gets you up. Not the wonderful quality of myself.” She says, in her usual mocking tone. “Come get it.”

David pulls himself from his seat, walking over to the island that separated his living room to his kitchen. So far he only had two chairs, Gwen, despite being minorly repulsed by his smell (thankfully being slightly over fumed by their meal) had seated herself next to him.

They eat in silence, David scarfing down everything in sight, albeit slower than Gwen would expect. After about a half hour of silence and the inhalence of their food, Gwen speaks.

“I know you’re upset about Max…” she starts. “But you have…  _ We  _ have to believe he’s in a better place-“ she catches her words, realizing she sounded like she was talking as if he had passed away. I mean,  _ he might have. _

“That’s…” David looks sadly at her. “That’s not the point and I believe you know it, Gwen.” 

She looks at him quizzically.  _ Not the point? What else- _

“I put a child in foster care.  _ I did that.” _

“And?” 

“And, Max’s whole life will now be different. No matter how bad it was he had some form of knowledge in his life, stability, albeit weak stability.” 

“David, you’re making no sense. Max going into care was a  _ good  _ thing.” She frowns. “You know that, right?” 

“Of course I do.” He says defensively. “But that doesn’t ease the idea of it all. That I may have ruined a families whole world….”

“David…” She reaches out. “You didn’t ruin anything. You- you fixed it. You told your story and events unfolded. You can’t help that. Shit happens to everyone, sometimes you have to roll with the punches.” She looks at his scar. “Maybe even literally.” 

She offers him a smile. “And hey, maybe he’ll be adopted by a nice family who understands him just like you do. And he’ll finally be happy, right?”

A sudden smile comes to David’s face. “You’re right.” He says, standing. 

“Gwendolyn-“

“Don’t call me that-“

“I know what I have to do!” 

“What’s that?” She asks, now slightly concerned at his sudden returned upbeat tone. 

“I’m gonna get Max back!” 

She choked on air for a moment. “What?!”

“It all makes sense!” He says happily. “It’s a sign!” 

“David-“

“I’d be a wonderful father figure, Gwen, can’t you imagine it!”

“David I don’t think-“

“And Max could be happy here, right? He’s already opened up to me, and he’s familiar with my acquaintance despite his repetitive actions. It could be-“

_ “David! _ ”

He stops, looking over to Gwen, his enthusiasm wavering. “Yeah?” 

“That’s the most unrealistic thing I’ve ever heard. I mean… David… You live in a one bedroom apartment, you have only summer job, you’re only twenty four years old-“ she runs a hands through her hair. “You see where I’m going with this, right?”

“Yeah…” He says lowly. “I do…” 

“I’m sorry, David….”

“It just means… I have a lot to do!” 

“God damn it.” 

“I need a job, a new place, and uh, I guess I won’t be getting any older any quicker but oh well!” 

“David you can’t be serious.” 

“Oh I’ve never been more serious than this in my whole life! I’m so excited for this new chapter in my life, oh Gwen, please say you’ll join in with me!” 

Gwen blushes, mistaking his offer. 

“I, I guess?”

“Great! I’ll need all the help I can get! Thank you so much Gwen!” 

He pulls her into a tight hug which Gwen hesitantly returns after a long pause.

She pulls away. 

“Jesus… How are you even going to do any of this, David? That’s a lot, and who’s to say he won’t get adopted by then??” 

He stops to think. 

“There isn’t a guarantee on anything, but that’s the excitement of it all!”

“It is?” 

“Yup!!” 

“Okay… Woah… Shit. So where do we even start?” 

Before he can answer, his phone buzzes loudly from the coffee table.

“Is that your phone?” Gwen asks.

“Yeah. That same number has been calling for awhile along with yours. Not as often though.” 

He walks over and picks it up.

“Hello?” 

“David! Fucking finally!” Someone gasps in relief over the phone. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for forever now! You know how fucking hard it is to steal a phone in this place, you asswipe?”

_ Wait, was that? _

“Max-?”

“Really fucking hard!” 

“Who is it?” Gwen asks, following up by his side to listen.

“It’s- it’s Max.” 

“Oh shit, really!? Put it on speaker.” 

“Is that fucking Gwen in the background? Tell her to fuck off for a minute and listen close.”

“How did you get my number?” David asks carefully.

“Memorized it. That’s not important.” 

David raises a brow as he listens.

“I’m at Sunshine’s Home for Fosters, I need you, or hell,  _ even Gwen _ , to come get me the fuck out of here!” 

“What?” 

“Oh- oh shit-“ Max says between the shuffling of the phone. “I gotta go, But David please, just help me get out of this fucking shithole they call a foster home!”

Suddenly the line cuts. 

“Holy molly.” David says pulling the phone from his ear.

“What did he say?” Gwen asks curiously.

David just looks at his phone in disbelief. 

_ Max wasn’t okay and it was his fault. _

“Gwen.” He says. “I know what we have to do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. They should go back to normal when we switch to Max’s perspective in the next chapters. Prepare to go weeks in the past to see what Max was seeing all those time David didn’t answer the phone.


	9. Sunshine’s Home for Fosters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a new place is always frightening.

“This is fucking bullshit!”

He throws yet another toy in the child’s room. He’d been screaming for hours, it only worsening since he found out David left. Layla sits with him quietly as he continues to throw a tantrum.

“I don’t want to go to some stupid fucking home! I want-“

What did he want…? 

“I want…”

He didn’t have any basis of what he could possibly want.

“I-“

He finds Layla staring at him in his peripheral, only upsetting him more.

“I want you to fuck off! God, quit staring at me!”

Layla slightly shifts her focus, her face still pulled into a frown as she watched the boy continue on with his fit. “God damn it!” He yells, tossing a small stuffed rabbit from the toy chest. Next he pulls a train toy made of plastic, he throws it so hard he nearly dents the rainbow plastered wall. By the time the toy leaves his hand he’s huffing, exhausted from hours of throwing, screaming, and stomping around the room while Layla could only watch as they waited for his driver to arrive to allow him to be taken to a home miles upon miles outside of the city.

“F-fuck-“ 

He allows himself to fall to the floor, finally out of energy. “jesus…” 

Layla takes this opportunity to stand, walking over to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Max looks at her. Her eyes are sad, mentally drained much like his.

He wants to cry.

He doesn’t cry.

_ Not yet. _

*****

It’s nearly ten at night when a car pulls into the station's driveway and into the parking lot. He feels a pit drop in his stomach as it pulls carefully into a parking spot.

He isn’t ready to go.

*****

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He screams, punching Henry as hard as he can in the knee. “I’m not going! You can’t fucking make me!” 

Henry attempts to kneel down only for it to backfire, a hard little fist hitting him square in the nose.

“Don’t touch me!” He continues to squirm and run until three officers, including Henry, have him in a corner. “Someone help me! I don’t want to go!” He looks to Layla in a desperate attempt for her to intervene. His eyes go wild as his mouth is practically foaming like a feral animal. He’s desperate.

She doesn’t intervene.

He’s grabbed and put into the workers car.

*****

The drive is long and semi silent, aside from Max kicking the back seat of the lady c.p.s worker.

He’s given up fighting. For now, at least. He couldn’t fight if he got he and the woman killed in an accident he caused. He instead listened to the sounds of the country radio, and the occasional thumps his own legs caused when they collided with the seat.

_ This is bullshit _ , he thought.

Similar to many of his thoughts, he thought about how he’d run off the second the car stopped. Where would he run? He had no clue. He didn’t need one. He was Max. Unpredictable. He’d be fine.

“I’d be rather appreciative if you didn’t continue to violate my seat.” Pam-  _ Lorentz  _ snips.

“Yeah, well… I’d be “appreciative” if you just let me go live my life, but I guess social justice fucked us both, huh, doll face?” 

She grimaces and glares into the back mirror, attempting to meet his eye contact.

“I’ll have you know I’m  _ helping  _ you.”

“Oh yeah? Doesn’t feel like it.” 

She shakes her head. “You know. I can see why there are so many shitty parents. Shitty children like you.” Max furrows his brows as he sits up. “Wow. How unprofessional of you.” 

He goes quiet for a moment.

“I guess it’s a good thing you aren’t a parent, huh,  _ Pammy?” _

Her face tints a deep pink as she slams on the breaks.

“I-it’s Miss Lorentz to you! And I’ll have you know I’m perfectly fine knowing that I’ll never have a demon spawn like you come out of my body!” 

“Uh huh.”

She takes a deep breath, recuperating herself.

“I’m starting to see why your parents behave how they do! Maybe if you weren’t such a snot nosed back talker, things would be fine for you.” 

She starts the car back up. “Yeah. Well sucks for me then.” It’s quiet for a moment as the car again starts to move down the dark roads of the city.

“I, for one, was raised under corporal punishment. I had to do everything my parents told me or I was one sorry little girl.” She sneers as she clicks her blinker to turn to the next street. “Kids like you weren’t raised that way and it shows. So many damn cases and none of them compare to what my father and mother were like. Bunch of babies is what today’s kids are.” 

Max remains quiet as she finishes her rant, rolling his eyes occasionally at the “back in my day” speech.

“Maybe next time you’ll be more grateful, Maxwell.”

Pamela remains quiet the rest of the way there, and Max is grateful for her silence.

*****

They pull into  _ “Sunshine’s Home for Fosters”  _ near twelve am. It’s dark and quiet. The building appears to be in decent shape, although not very “sunshine” like the sign says.

“This is it.” The simple minded woman says, pulling into a paved driveway.

“I hope you’re ready.” She says, looking into the mirror, meeting his eye contact.

“Oh I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” He says, already prepared to bolt the second the door opened.

She continues into the driveway, the small pebbles on the concrete crunching beneath her tires. Max always found that sounds annoying, but familiar as the car came to a stop.

“Don’t try anything.” Pam says, turning around. “If you run you’ll be alone in the city's darkness and your new home will be in some kidnappers basement. You’re better off here.”

Max pretends the idea doesn’t frighten him as she opens her own door to step out.

“Whatever.” 

He does the same, opening his door and looking around at his new environment.

The building is a bleak gray outline with red bricks lining the main building. There’s an American flag standing tall at the front of the door, it looks old and disheveled. The windows are cleaner then he’d expect, but there aren’t many windows to see. The grass is patchy and dead in some places.

It looked like a prison. An abandoned one at that.

“Come along, Maxwell.” Lorentz beckons.

He reluctantly follows, pushing away his uneasiness as they walk to the building's doors.

He expects her to open them for her to only instead press a button connected to a speaker on the doors side. 

“Hello?” 

“Yes. Hi, this is Miss Lorentz, I’m here with Maxwell, the new foster.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Then…  _ click- _

They step back as the doors open on their own, paving way to his… New home.

“Come along.” He continues to follow. The hallway is dark, only lit by the windows soft light. The walls are wooden and dark, a light brown wallpaper covering the other half of the lined decor. There’s a few sofas placed against the wall. They look uncomfortable and more for decoration rather than comfort. There's a long carpet that follows the hallway where they continue to walk. There’s a few doors he notices while passing. This place seemed large outside. It was almost intimidating being here already.

They finally reach a door that leads into a brightly colored room. Max squints at the sudden flux of light hitting his eyes. A woman sits at the desk, she looks rather tired, and dare he say annoyed as she slowly turned her glance to the two.

“Here he is.” Lorentz says with a smile. 

“Uh huh.” 

She glances at the time. 

“He was supposed to be here hours ago.” 

Pam shifts uncomfortably. “Yes, well, we had some issues. He’s here now.” She says, almost as if she was presenting the small child.

“Well.” She says, picking up a stack of papers. “Here ya go. Have at it.” 

More paperwork. Of course.

Max watches in pure agony as the rest of the paperwork is filed, his eyes feel heavy and weighted as he sits in the corner, trying to stay awake.

Eventually it’s finished and Pam is able to leave. She doesn’t wish him goodbye and he’s glad. Wouldn’t wanna make a bad impression on the first night, after all.

After the older woman stacks the papers she’s walking to Max.

“Hello. My name is Debby Sunshine.“ She rolls her eyes. “Welcome to our foster home. We have very strict rules but a great attitude.” She says, almost as if she had been reading a script. “Because of how late it is we will review our rules tomorrow, but for now I’ll show you your room.” 

Max already feels annoyed as he walks with Debby down the hallway once more.

“Unfortunately we only have one room for boys due to restricted funding. A bed is open to you. You are to sleep in that bed and that bed only. If you are caught in someone else’s bed there will be consequences. You are not to leave that bed for any reason until shower time at 6:00 in the morning, do you understand?” 

Max gives an annoyed “yes” as they reach the door.

“These are your pajamas. They are yours and yours only. Do not share or ruin these because another pair will not be supplied. You will wash these yourself in the washroom every few days. It is expected for you to remain clean. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” 

She nods and opens the door to the boys room.

“The bathroom is right there. Change and go straight to bed. Everything else will be waiting for you in the morning.” 

He huffs as she stands back and closes the door, leaving him a dark room where many people are asleep.

He walks carefully to the bathroom, wincing at the light that flicks on. He quickly shuts the door in hopes to not wake anyone.

He sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes are puffy, his hair disheveled, and his neck is still swollen.

He looks at the sink which is cluttered with different toothbrushes before his eyes reach back to the clothing he was given.

He puts them on, quickly discovering their much too large for him. 

His eyes reach back to the mirror.

_ How did it end up like this? _

He was so happy not too long ago. Life was figured out… And now…

_ Creak. _

He whips around.

Someone was awake.

He takes a deep breath and pushes away his annoying nerves.

He hates that he’s so on edge.

He gently opens the door to see a teen standing at one of the bed side tables.

“Uhhhh.” Max can’t think of what to say. “Hello?” 

He turns around, confusion on his face. Max is about to properly greet him when his face turns from confusion to disdain.

“Another twerp.” He says, now completely facing him. “Great. That’s what we needed.”

Max says nothing as he steps out of the doorway, shutting off the lights.

“Um.” Is all Max is able to muster as his eyes shift from the window to the teen.

“Alright. Since you’re new, might as well welcome you.” 

Before he can realize what’s happening, the boy is walking around the room, standing inches away from him. He’s now able to see his face. It’s freckled, a few scars are visible, the worst one lays across his cheek.

“This place is a hell hole.” He whispers. “A place where the forgotten go to rot.” 

He gets closer.

“But if you act like a little narc or fuck up the little routine we got goin’ here.” 

He hears a sharp click from his hand, a cold metal is pressed to his throat. 

“You’ll wish this was “just hell.”” 

He slowly takes the knife away from his throat, straightening his posture.

“I suggest you go to bed, little buddy. Tomorrow will be a long day.” 

Max doesn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until he hears the creak of the teen getting back into his bed. He brings a hand to his throat, adrenaline running quickly through his veins. His legs carry him to an empty bed without his brains permission. He lays down, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Although he’s exhausted, he doesn’t sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
